Wild Cats
by DragonSpitfire22
Summary: FINISHED Gin is back after 1yr in the U.S. with some friends. She's changed and people are noticing. Different Story.
1. AN

A/N  
  
Hey all my fans out there I am sorry but I edited my story because when I read my story Draco did not sound real don't worry only chapter 3 is being completely changed and only small mistakes are being corrected in one and two. Please if you have any questions or comments, please email me. Thank you. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Doors flew open and a fairytale picture came into few. A young woman was running across the lawn towards the sunset. She stopped at a lake and sat down gracefully on a rock beneath a tree. She smiled at the beautiful scene. She loved this place at this certain time. She found it a great escape from reality, from what was coming, because indeed, something was coming.  
  
A war was on its way. A war like none other. This certain fight would change the world forever. If good won, there would be no more hidden fear behind people's eyes and if evil won the world would be in disarray. She knew that the casualties would be great on both sides, but if evil won the casualties would continue to grow year after year. Good had to win, no matter what. This was a known factor to all and you know what good was doing to be prepared. Nothing. They were doing absolutely nothing. As these thoughts surfaced in the young girl's mind rage filled her.  
  
She may only have been a fourth year but she was doing more than anyone. She had read every book there was in the library. She had learned the spells and the counters. She had even written books on all that she read, every spell had a book. There was a humongous library of them in her room. Yes, she had her own room. Although she wasn't a prefect, or head girl, she was only a fourth year after all. No she had her own room because every night she woke up screaming. This is why she studied, why she gathered all the information she could. She did not want anyone to go through what she went through. No one deserved that.  
  
Dumbledore supported her throughout all she did. He knew of her secret library, of her extensive knowledge. He actually wanted every one of his students to be like Virginia, be aware of what was coming, but he was not allowed. The M.O.M (Minister of Magic) had ordered him to not put terror in the hearts of all these children. If Dumbledore tried anything he would be forced to leave. Virginia understood why Dumbledore didn't argue. He would stand at the front of line and protect his students till the day he died. It wasn't Dumbledore that angered her so it was how the M.O.M. tried to hide everything so he wouldn't look bad. He was pretty much killing everyone just so he would look good. It made no sense and pissed her off to no end.  
  
With all this anger inside of her Virginia took up boxing, Taekwondo, and even muggle weapon training. Not only did this help her release anger it also helped her feel even more prepared for the war. If she was rendered wand less she wouldn't run. She would stand and fight until the war was over or she was dead. Through all the classes she was taking she needed more. One more but was extremely hard to get. She needed an insider to tell her about the dark side's characteristics and all everything about them. Dumbledore helped her here. He brought in a Slytherin.  
  
This Slytherin was different from all the stereotypes and classifications. This Slytherin was for the good side was winning. He eagerly helped her. He taught her everything she needed to know. How Death Eaters children were raised, their initiations, and what they did. He taught her their laws and their obligations. He even taught her how to lie, the ability not show emotions, and attitude. She soon found herself in true Slytherin form. She remembered how she had taken notes in class one time and he questioned her about it. She led him back to her room and showed him her library. He was amazed, but was dumfounded when he saw the book she had started writing about his teaching. They started discussing some of her books and quickly found they had so many common interests and got along very well. They became fast friends, but secretly.  
  
She returned to the public's eye and returned to her normal innocent, shy persona. To all those who talked to her and looked at her it seemed as if she was the same as always. She had kept this act up for years. This way no one bothered her and she could keep to herself. Her friend did the same except he remained the loud, spoiled Blaise.  
  
"Miss Weasley?" She turned.  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore?" She asked.  
  
"I have a proposal for you."  
  
"And what would that be Professor?" She questioned.  
  
"You go to America on an exchange program."  
  
"Why would I want to do that?"  
  
"We would use it as a cover. Your family, your fake friends, the school, and even the ministry would think you will be going on an exchange but Blaise and I would know different. There is a group of kids in America who are studying to become a secret force. I want you to be apart of it. I will start one here next year but I'll be only able to take four Slytherins who want to be spies and 6th years. Blaise will be one of those four."  
  
"Excuse me sir could you go back to explaining the group in America?"  
  
"Yes, of course. You would go to America and live with a host family who has a daughter that will be in the group. There will be four of you. You will learn everything you are learning here, more, and your regular classes. You will put up a façade their also but I'm afraid that your new group of friends are much different."  
  
"They aren't preppy are they Professor?"  
  
"Quite the contrary, actually they are tougher and the girls of the group described themselves as bitchy."  
  
"Oh that is fine. I think I will fit right in. I am tired of pretending to be innocent and ignorant."  
  
"Well that's good. Do you want to do this then?"  
  
"I think I will but one more question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"What is the group called?"  
  
"Wild Cats." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
She had left her spot and went back to her room that night to pack her bags. She was going and no one was going to stop her. She deserved this. She wanted this. Plus, thankfully, Blaise was supporting her decision and not breaking their friendship.  
  
She was leaving tomorrow night after the grand feast celebrating the end of the school year. Her parents had been quickly informed and had given permission to let her go. They thought it would be a great learning opportunity for her. They didn't know the half of it.  
  
She went to sleep wishing the feast would arrive quickly. But no one granted her wish and she spent a long agonizing day with "friends." She knew they were only talking to her because she was the talk of the school. The whole school was filled with bloody backstabbers.  
  
After what felt like a century the feast began. The school formally said good-bye to her and hoped she had fun. They all ate and left for the carriages while she stayed behind. She followed Dumbledore to his office, where she flooed to her host-family's home. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
About a year later Virginia was back and with some new friends to board the train. They had caused quite a commotion because of how they looked and acted, although the quartet was thrilled about it. They settled near the back of the train and laughed remembering some of the people's faces.  
  
The quartet was found about ten minutes later as the train was starting to leave by a trio. The new comers were a lot like those sitting down for they dressed the same and their attitude seemed about equal. It was silent as everyone looked at each other, but one of those in the doorway spoke up.  
  
"Hey, you all need to get out. This is our compartment." The one who spoke seemed oddly familiar to Virginia. Then it came back to and a smirk graced her lips as she stood.  
  
"Blaise Zambini! How dare you talk to me like that?" She voiced. The boy looked at her confused as his dark brown eyes quirked up. He had changed since they had said good-bye over a year ago. His old boring black hair was spiked and he had changed the way he had dressed. He was wearing black vans with red laces, black baggy pants, and a red shirt. He seemed to be slowly recovering from his confusion.  
  
"Little Red?" He asked hoping he was right.  
  
"You know I'm not that little." He gave her a look, and she smiled. "Ok, so I am little but you know great things come in ..."  
  
"Small packages, you need to come with a new excuse. Come here and give me hug." She walked over into a big bear hug. She laughed as he picked her up and spun her around. She had missed him so much. The two stopped as they heard a small coughing in the corner.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you, but would mind introducing everybody, it is kind of awkward." One of Virginia's American friends announced.  
  
"Oops. Okay this is Blaise everyone. I told you guys about him, remember? And this Andrew McCarthy, but we call him Spike." Virginia stated as she pointed to a young guy with spiked blonde hair, blue eyes and a lot of muscles. He was wearing black vans with black laces, black baggy pants and a navy blue baggy tang top. "That's Emma Giles." Virginia then pointed to a timid looking girl with shoulder length black hair, and dark brown eyes. She wore grey vans with white laces, grey baggy cargo pants, and a white shirt that said in grey lettering, "Angel." Then Virginia pointed to the last girl sitting down, the one who had spoken up earlier, "And this is Catherine Kendricks but call her Cat or you are signing up for a beat down." Indeed the last girl did look quite intimidating. She had dirty blonde hair, and intense green eyes. You could even see the trace of muscles along her arms from her wearing an army print tang top that read, "Army Brat." She was also wearing extremely baggy black pants and black vans with army print laces. "Okay, now it's my turn to introduce my group." Blaise stated. "This is Pansy Parkinson." He pointed to a girl who was quite short compared to the two guys around her, but she didn't seem the type to mess with, with her long brown hair and ice blue eyes. She was wearing white shoes with baby blue laces, baby blue baggy pants and a small white tang top. Blaise then pointed to the guy standing next to her, "This is Matt Conner." Matt had spiked brown hair and had light brown eyes. He was wearing brown shoes with white laces, baggy blue jeans, and a white tang top with a dark brown over shirt. "Okay introductions are over, let's sit."  
  
"Wait, what is dear Red's name?" Pansy questioned.  
  
"It is Virginia Weasley."  
  
"My, aren't you different then the rest of the rodent pack." Pansy smirked.  
  
"And my dearest Pansy you haven't changed one bit. Although your biting remarks don't hurt as much as your bark does." Virginia stated with a smirk just as large as Pansy's.  
  
"Ah but Virginia I am not a dog but a cat haven't you seen my claws."  
  
"Why yes I see them now but honey you might want to file them some time they are quite dull."  
  
"Ouch I like you even if you are a Weasley."  
  
"Wow thanks so much." Virginia sarcastically spoke finishing with a small smirk. Pansy just laughed and held out her hand which Virginia took. They shook and laughed.  
  
"Okay girls. I hope you are done now." Blaise interrupted. "Let us all sit down and get to know each other."  
  
"Blaise you just sounded really gay." Virginia laughed.  
  
"Well dear me, I forgot to tell you." Blaise squeaked in a high girly voice.  
  
"You are gay? Well that sucks. I thought I was attracted to you and now I guess I'll never know if I truly had feelings." Cat frowned.  
  
"How do you find out if you truly have feelings?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Make out furiously." Cat uttered  
  
"Really?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Yep." She said while holding her hands up and looking at her nails. Blaise gulped, knowing he had really screwed up. Virginia had been right before, he had been eyeing her. He had immediately felt attracted towards her.  
  
"You know I was kidding about being gay, right?" Blaise asked hopefully.  
  
"No really?" Cat replied with every syllable filled with sarcasm. Blaise blushed.  
  
"Okay, entertainment is over let's all sit down." Virginia smiled suppressing gallons of laughter. She knew that Blaise liked Cat and Cat probably liked Blaise back, but Cat wouldn't dare make it easy for Blaise.  
  
"Yeah lets." Blaise announced and sat down next to Cat in Virginia's old seat trying to talk to her as she sat and read a magazine. Matt sat next to Blaise and struck up a conversation with Spike who sat across from him. Then Pansy sat in between Spike and Emma and started asking questions. Virginia just stood there since all the seats had been taken. Virginia squeaked as the door opened and someone grabbed her around the waist. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Virginia squeaked as the door opened and someone grabbed her around the waist. The compartment grew quiet as the scene was slowly unfolding. She saw Cat reaching for her wand but the attacker spoke up.  
  
"No need to be reaching for your wand, I'm not going to hurt this pretty, little thing." Virginia recognized that voice it was...  
  
"Malfoy?" She croaked.  
  
"What?" He asked as he slowly released her, and she took advantage of the opportunity. She whipped around and pinned him to the wall. Virginia stared up into his blue-gray eyes. Boy did he grow, Virginia thought to herself. And, indeed, he had. Draco Malfoy was now about 6'3 and every inch of him looked delicious. On his feet were some black vans with dark emerald laces. He wore black baggy pants and a dark emerald muscle shirt like Spike's that showed off a chiseled chest. Draco looked as if he enjoyed his certain position as it gave him an opportunity to look this unknown girl up and down. Yes Draco did not recognize our young Virginia, since she had changed so much. She was wearing a pair of black combat boots and black baggy pants that were much like Draco's except they had dark green flames at the bottom. And for a top she wore a simple green t-shirt that was a little on the tight side, which Draco noticed very quickly. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away but as she spoke he brought his eyes to her perfect lips. He finally came back to reality when she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes a couple of times.  
  
"What?" Draco asked slightly annoyed at the mystery girl.  
  
"I have been telling you that it is rude to stare for the past five minutes and you weren't listening. Cheeses, there he goes again." And true enough Draco had gone back into his trance but this time he was looking at her eyes which he thought were amazing for they were almost entirely emerald except for small lines of a deep chocolate brown. Draco found them to be particularly enticing. His thoughts were interrupted as the door flew open to reveal a trio below a glowing halo. Or at least that was how Draco saw them, them being the Dream Team. The Dream Team consisted of Hermione Granger, the perfect genius, Ron Weasley, the perfect friend, and of course Harry Potter, the perfect everything. Ron looked at Draco and Virginia.  
  
"What the hell?" Ron shouted. Virginia stepped away from Draco and put a hand on her hip and a hand to her face to cover a small yawn. She looked extremely bored. Draco looked back and forth between Ron and his mystery girl wondering what was going. He had heard that they were having exchange students from America and he thought that the unknown girl in front of them was one of them because he wouldn't forget a girl that looked like that. Although the idea didn't seem right as this girl seemed to know the Weasley in the doorway.  
  
"What is going on?" Ron shouted.  
  
"I was about to ravish Malfoy but you saw it fit to interrupt my fun." Virginia stated with a bucket of sarcasm.  
  
"You were WHAT?" Ron shouted.  
  
"Ron she was joking."  
  
"Yeah, I was kidding you dolt although Malfoy is quite handsome." Virginia spoke smirking watching her brother head turn into a tomato.  
  
"Ron she is just joking with you again."  
  
"No I'm not. He is hot, don't you agree girls?" Virginia asked the girls of the compartment, who in turn all gave their nods of affirmation.  
  
"GINNY!"  
  
"Yes, Ronald." Virginia asked giving her brother a sugar-coated smile.  
  
"You are coming with us."  
  
"Yeah like that's going to happen."  
  
"It is and right now."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"My name is Virginia you asshole. Get it right." Virginia growled.  
  
"No your name is Ginny and you are coming.."  
  
"I am not going anywhere with you. Now get out of my compartment before I get really angry."  
  
"You won't do anything." Ron stated.  
  
"On won't I? Why don't you ask Harry what happens when people try to get me to do things I don't want to?"  
  
"What did you do to Harry?"  
  
"You are asking what I did to him. What about what he did to me? Huh, are you really choosing him over your own sister." Draco looked at her. Virginia Weasley, the little, quiet, Potter lover, well apparently not any more. She had changed.  
  
"Harry would never hurt any one."  
  
"Of course, Harry is our savior and he is perfect. He wouldn't hurt Ginny Weasley. She loves him. Well guess what? He isn't perfect and he did try to hurt me. And the big factor is I don't love him and I never have. So open eyes Ron look out in the world and try and see things how they really are." Virginia hissed.  
  
"Gin..."  
  
"Shut it Ron and leave now."  
  
"Gin..." "NOW!" Virginia shouted. The trio quickly exited the compartment. Virginia turned towards those sitting down fuming. "WHAT?" She yelled.  
  
"Nothing." Everyone quickly stated, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the red-head's temper. Everyone sitting down watched as Virginia turned back around to face Draco. "You." Virginia stated and pointed her finger towards Draco.  
  
"Yes. What about me?" Draco asked, again becoming his usual smug, arrogant act back up.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing? You don't just sneak up on a girl like that. You are extremely lucky I didn't castrate you." Draco backed against the wall his smugness quickly disappearing. Although he soon noticed what he was doing and stood tall again. He shouldn't be afraid of this little girl. She was only 5'5 and he was 6'3, plus he was a guy.  
  
"Oh get over yourself...Virginia." Draco drawled. "I wasn't going to hurt you."  
  
"Well the way you approached me sure seemed like it."  
  
"God, I grabbed you and two seconds later I said I wouldn't hurt you, so calm down, you are completely overreacting."  
  
"I am not overreacting, I am just..."  
  
"PMSing." Draco whispered. He smirked as Virginia grew extremely red, the obvious effect of her hearing his remark.  
  
"You freaking asshole." Virginia shouted and slammed her fist into his face. He stumbled back holding his face, while she stormed out of the compartment. She threw her arms into the air yelling something along the lines of "dumbass" and "ferret."  
  
"Bloody hell, what is wrong with that woman." Draco shouted.  
  
"Well, Drake I think there is nothing wrong with her but a lot is messed up with you." Pansy spoke with a large smirk on her face.  
  
"Shut it Pans." Draco growled.  
  
"Don't think I will, I like pissing you off." Pans stated her smirk growing larger every second.  
  
"Oh hell." Draco said and walked out of the compartment 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
After the outbreak, Virginia sat in a compartment near the front of the train, while Draco took refuge in his previous compartment. The rest of the group stayed in their compartment, laughing about the recent event.  
  
"I can't believe she punched him." Emma remarked laughing. "I mean I know Virginia isn't cool-headed but that was something Cat would have done."  
  
"No, I would've hit him a lot earlier." Cat huffed.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, but still it looked like she broke his nose." Spike spoke.  
  
"Yes, but you have to put some of the blame on her brother. He is the one who made her extremely angry and Draco just pushed her over the edge." Pansy stated.  
  
"Oh, Draco, that's his name." Cat said looking like she had found out a cure for world hunger.  
  
"Didn't you know?" asked Blaise looking at Cat as if she were the village idiot.  
  
"Well he didn't exactly introduce himself when he barged in and grabbed Gin." Cat growled.  
  
"He was just joking around." Blaise stated.  
  
"Joking around?" Cat screeched, standing up. "He freaked her out. Didn't you see her face?"  
  
"She was fine, woman, stop overreacting." Blaise shouted, standing up as well.  
  
"She wasn't fine, and what your friend did was stupid." Cat yelled.  
  
"He wasn't stupid, you're stupid."  
  
"Oh that's real intelligent Blaise. Can't your pea-sized brain come up with more than that?" Cat spoke. Everyone sitting down watched knowing the whole thing would explode soon.  
  
"You want something intelligent. How about you stop bitching and sit your fat-ass down." Blaise yelled. All those sitting thought one thing, Ka-boom!  
  
"Bastard." Cat hissed and punched him in the stomach. She took a breath and spoke, "I'm going to hang out with Virginia." She grabbed two black jackets that were lying on the back of the bench, and stormed out.  
  
"Whore." Blaise muttered, holding his stomach, then spoke louder to the group. "I will be with Draco." Blaise then stormed out much like Cat.  
  
"Well that was nice." Matt said as everyone just stared at him.  
  
"Maybe we should just go sit with them." Emma whispered switching her gaze to the door. Everyone nodded and slowly left in search of their friends.  
  
When the train was nearing Hogwarts Emma couldn't find her jacket that was similar to Cat's and Virginia's.  
  
"You guys I think I left my jacket in the other compartment. I am going to go look, ok?" Emma asked.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Emma left and made her way back to the other compartment. As she entered she saw her jacket immediately. She reached to grab it as the door flew open. It was Matt.  
  
"Oh, hello. I just left something behind." Matt said while picking up a small black book.  
  
"Me too. A small black book? A list of all your past girls?" Emma questioned, remembering a bunch of guys at her past school having similar books.  
  
"No, it's some of my quick sketches." Matt spoke.  
  
"Really? I have the exact same thing." Emma grinned and pulled a small red book from her pocket. "I never part with it."  
  
"Can we switch for a bit? I would love to see another artist's work." Matt stated excitedly.  
  
"Sure, but don't freak out at the last drawing." Emma spoke. She hesitantly gave over her book, while Matt handed her his. Emma then quickly grabbed her coat, murmured a farewell and dashed out the door.  
  
"Bye." Matt said to the air, confused. He flipped to the last page of the book and gasped. There, on that small page, was a drawing, in exact detail, of him. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
When Emma returned, Virginia and her American friends rode in the carriages to Hogwarts. As they exited the carriage they all were filled with awe at the colossal castle above them. Even Virginia who had been there for 4 years was amazed and felt a great sense of returning home. She led her friends up to the large oak doors and pulled them open showing a vast hallway filled to the brim with students on their way to the feast. They joined the crowd and after a few minutes entered the Great Hall. The three Americans gasped as they stared up into the life-like ceiling. They all thought that this place was a whole lot better then their school. Virginia smiled looking around the Great Hall. She had really missed this place and was glad to be back.  
  
"Miss Weasley? Miss Weasley?" Virginia looked up. It was her wonderful headmaster, Dumbledore calling her.  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"If you could sit, we could sort your friend s and the first years."  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Oh and Miss Weasley, it is good to have you back."  
  
"Hello students and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. We have a few reminders and then we will start the sorting. First off the Forbidden Forest is forbidden hence the name. Also Filch has asked me to tell you that he has added 76 items to the list of things that are not allowed in the hallways which is posted outside this Hall's doors. Now before we began the sorting of our incoming first years I would like to welcome back, Miss Virginia Weasley, after a year spent in America." Virginia stood as a large round of applause erupted. She laughed as she saw Spike give out a few whistles and then sat down. "Ok, ok, students, calm down. Also, how about a great warm welcome to three new exchange students from Salem's Witch and Wizard Academy in America where Miss Virginia Weasley was staying." The Hall exploded into applause and whistles. Virginia laughed as she saw Emily and Cat give a grand bow. "Yes now if you three will step forward we will sort you. Ms. McGonagall you may precede."  
  
"Thank-you. Giles, Emma." Emma walked up to the front and sat on the stool while McGonagall placed the worn hat upon her head. The hat immediately screamed "GRYFFINDOR." The Gryffindor table welcomed Emma with shouts.  
  
"McCarthy, Andrew." Spike sauntered up to the stool flashing a few smiles at the girls he passed. As the Professor was about to place the hat on his head just like Emma he asked her a question.  
  
"Are you going by alphabetical order?"  
  
"Yes why do you ask?" She replied.  
  
"Well Cat's name comes before mine and umm if you could please take to please call me Spike. Oh I will take that." Spike stated and grabbed the hat from Ms. McGonagall and placed it upon his head. The hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR."  
  
"Um well, um yes. Um, Kendricks, Catherine." McGonagall stammered. She looked back at Cat, who just stared at her nails. McGonagall's stammering disappeared as her temper seemed to flare. "Miss. Catherine Kendricks, would you please step forward?"  
  
"Cat, get your butt up there. She is calling you." Virginia yelled at her friend.  
  
"Really, I didn't hear my name. Although I did hear Kendricks I suppose someone has the same la..."  
  
"Oh shove it Cat and get up there." Emma shouted getting a little impatient.  
  
"Why I never?" Cat replied trying to look offended while smiling, and started to walk to the stool.  
  
"Sure you haven't." Emma murmured.  
  
"I heard that." Cat stated.  
  
"How did you..." Emma stated but was stopped as she saw Cat twirling her wand.  
  
"Cheater." Emma stated while smiling. She was used to Cat's tricks and had learned to laugh when they were used on her.  
  
"How else do you think I passed last year?" Cat said laughing while she sat on the chair. The hat was placed on her head and she waited. The Hall was extremely quiet for one minute and 27 seconds (Cat counted) when the hat shouted, "GRY –SLYTHERIN."(A/N – I almost had you all. Ha Ha.)  
  
The Hall remained quiet until Virginia, Spike, and Emma started shouting. Slowly after the Slytherin table joined in whiles the other houses clapped respectfully. Cat gave a great bow, blew a kiss towards Virginia, Spike, and Emma, and then she sat down besides Pansy.  
  
"Yes, finally, another girl in the group, I thought I was going to go crazy with hanging out with all these guys."  
  
"Crazy? A bunch of hot men around you all the time? Well except for him." Cat said while pointing to Blaise."  
  
"Bitch." Blaise muttered.  
  
"Crack-Whore." Cat spat.  
  
"What?" Blaise asked confused.  
  
"Dam you are a dumbass. I am going to go talk to the other three for a bit. How about you come with Pans?" Cat asked.  
  
"Ok." Pansy and Cat stood up and walked over to the other three and sat down while the first years were being sorted. The Gryffindors that were sitting close to the group moved down about a foot away from the Slytherins.  
  
"What the hell?" Cat asked eyeing the movers with disgust that was returned whole-heartedly. She flicked them off then turned towards Pansy. "Have I got something on my face?"  
  
"No you don't. There just has been a feud between Slytherins and Gryffindors since the founders." Pansy replied while eyeing the Gryffindors around them with suspension.  
  
"Oh right Gin told me about that." Cat said looking towards Virginia.  
  
"Gin? I thought you were set on Virginia." Pansy smirked looking towards Virginia.  
  
"Nah, I am pretty much cool with whatever, but Ginny. It is just such a 4 year old name and it sounds so wimpy." Virginia replied.  
  
"That makes sense I guess."  
  
"Yeah, hey look the sorting is over." Gin replied (A/N - going to switch between Gin and Virginia) and sure enough the sorting was over. The last kid had sat down at the Ravenclaw table and food had appeared on the table. The four dug in and ate all they could until their stomachs were stuffed. As students were getting ready to leave, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"One more announcement, then you may leave. This year our head boy and girl will be Thomas Highman from Ravenclaw and Hermione Granger from Gryffindor. If you would please follow Ms. McGonagall? Thank you." He stated and then sat. He looked over to Virginia who gave him a nod. Dumbledore smiled and turned towards the teacher beside him.  
  
"Guys we have to stay here a bit. Dumbledore needs to talk to us." Virginia told those sitting around her, everyone gave their nod of affirmation and sat quietly waiting for everyone to leave the Hall. Draco, Blaise, and Matt came over and sat down a few minutes later having received the message from Snape. After about 5 minutes Ron and Harry Potter walked over. Ron looked at Emma appreciably who was sitting next to Cat who was receiving similar looks from Harry. Cat and Emma looked at each other with disgust.  
  
"Hey Ginny, I am really sorry about the stuff on the train and the past few years." Ron apologized sounding really sincere. Gin might have even believed him if he wasn't and hadn't been staring at Emma the whole time. Emma looked sickened. And she had every right to be because Ron wasn't even trying to hide the fact that his eyes weren't on her face. Emma finally got sick and tired of it and snapped her fingers in his face.  
  
"You know what? You need to stop staring before I kick your ass." Emma spat.  
  
"Ooh a feisty one." Ron smirked and tried to put his hand on her shoulder. Emma turned around and punched him in the face.  
  
"Thank god." Cat stated. She then turned and punched Harry in the face who had been trying to rub her shoulders for the past minute.  
  
"Touch me again and I will make sure you won't ever have kids." Emma shouted at Ron who was holding his face in pain.  
  
"Same goes for me Potter." Cat hissed at a Harry who was in much the same position as Ron. They slowly headed out the doors. Emma and Cat looked at each other and Cat started laughing.  
  
"Why are you laughing? Cat that wasn't the right thing to do. We were lucky that all the students were gone, and most of the teachers, Cat." Emma whined at a Cat who was still laughing her head off.  
  
"It was the right thing, Em. They touched us when we didn't want them to so we socked them and threatened them. And I gotta say I think you have been hanging out with me to much, because what you said is something I said to Ben, Justin, Josh, Romeo, and what was that one kid's name, Davon." Cat stated.  
  
"Ok Cat I get the picture. But still we should have asked them to get their hands off of us politely and..."  
  
"And then kick their ass to China." Cat replied smirking.  
  
"Now I see why she was put in Slytherin? She never stops smirking and plus she has a large hate list." Blaise said.  
  
"Which includes you right, Blaise?" Draco asked laughing.  
  
"Shut-up." Blaise shouted punching Draco in the arm.  
  
"Would you two stop acting like babies, Dumbledore is coming." Pansy stated and everyone turned to look at the approaching professor.  
  
"Miss Giles and Miss Kendricks we will be excusing your earlier behavior on account of it being a justified reason and you are new to our school rules. Although I hope it doesn't happen again. Now if you will all follow me." Dumbledore spoke. The 8 sitting down stood and followed their headmaster out of the hall. He led them up two flights of stairs, behind a statue of a knight in fighting position, down a hallway and at last he stopped in front of a portrait of leopard in the forest.  
  
"Password." It growled.  
  
"Cats out of hell." Dumbledore stated  
  
"How touching?" Draco drawled as the portrait slid open. They all walked in and were all frozen in shock. They were standing in a wonderful looking room. The large room's walls and ceiling were black. In front of a large fireplace to the right were three black couches sporting white pillows while dark blue blankets adorned the back of the couches. To their left was a dining room table, large enough to fit 8 people very comfortably. Behind the table was a door with a faceplate reading library and another entryway which looked to be a kitchen. Twenty feet in front of the astonished teenagers were two stairways and a grand bay window overlooking the front lawn. The bay window was slightly hidden by deep blue curtains.  
  
"The left stairway is to the boys rooms and the right stairway is to the girls rooms. The bay window can only be seen by you and your fellow teachers. No students can see it from the outside and no students know of this room and none shall learn. I will leave you now to explore your rooms. Goodnight students and I will come by tomorrow around noon to discuss your schedules since tomorrow is Saturday." Dumbledore stated then left leaving the eight to stand there still in shock.  
  
"I am going to go check out my room!" Cat shouted as she sprinted up the right stairway. All the girls followed her to the top of the stairs where there was a landing with four doors; each one had a girl's name. They all looked towards one another then raced for their door. As they stepped in their rooms they all were once again in shock. Although this time Pansy screamed.  
  
The boys heard a scream and raced up the girl's stairway while the other girl's raced towards Pansy's room. As they all entered Pansy's room, they are stood staring at the bed, until Cat shrieked and ran towards the bed. There lay on Pansy's bed a large black panther.  
  
"Cat, get away from that dangerous creature." Pansy screeched as Cat flung her arms around the humongous animal.  
  
"Liberty is harmless, well to some. And anyways you are apart of the wild cats yet you are scared of them, what's with that?" Cat argued.  
  
"I am not scared of that thing, wait how did you know I was part of the W.C.?" Pansy questioned.  
  
"Well you were part of the members list at the back of the book and why else would we get our own common room."  
  
"What book?" Matt asked.  
  
"Wild Cats: A Look into our Future's Eyes." Cat stated.  
  
"Wow that is deep. Who wrote it, because I haven't heard that the W.C. has a book, I thought it was supposed to be secret." Pansy spoke.  
  
"Well first off we are a part of the Wild Cats so it is still secret. Second, Virginia wrote it." Cat mumbled.  
  
"Cat!" Virginia yelled.  
  
"Did you really write a book on the W.C.?" Draco questioned curious.  
  
"Well, umm, yeah." Virginia stammered.  
  
"You wrote another book? You really need to get a life, Gin." Blaise stated.  
  
"Blaise." Gin shouted and slapped him on the arm.  
  
"What? Why is everyone hitting me? First that whore." Blaise spoke while pointing at Cat who in return gave him the bird. "Then you and you have been my best friend for years. I am offended."  
  
"Oh hush you big baby." Pansy stated and slapped him much like Gin much on the opposite arm.  
  
"Dam what hell is wrong with you woman? Emma you stay away from me." Blaise said while pointing towards Emma who was laughing. Soon all the chicks joined in with Emma. Blaise pouted. "Now you are all laughing at me, now I know you are CRAZY." Blaise shouted and threw his arms up exiting Pansy's room. Right out the door the seven still in the room could hear Blaise muttering about crazy woman. Everyone began to laugh. Draco stopped laughing and looked towards Virginia.  
  
"Hey Weasley." Draco yelled over the relentless laughing.  
  
"It's Virginia." Virginia hissed whilst the laughing came to a halt. "Yeah, whatever. I was just wondering if I could see that book on the W.C." Draco spoke.  
  
"You can see it as long as you promise to stop calling me Weasley."  
  
"How about I get the book, stop calling you Weasley and you stop calling me Malfoy or ferret." Virginia started to smile at the memory. "Weasley." Draco growled.  
  
"Sorry couldn't help it, it's the one thing Potter did right. Well and that whole defeating Voldie when he was a baby. Smartass." Virginia hissed.  
  
"OK, a little hate in the room. Why don't you guys drop the Potter subject and agree so we all can get some sleep." Pansy stated. "Or maybe you all can get out of my room so at least I can get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah ok, whatever. You and me." Virginia stated waving her finger between herself and Draco. "We won't call each other by our last names or the names of rodents, and I will lend you the book. Deal."  
  
"Deal." Draco said and shook hands with Virginia.  
  
"Great now everybody is happy so you all can leave now and Cat take the, I mean take Liberty with you." Pansy stated. Everyone left, retreating to their own rooms. As Draco was walking down the stairs, he heard Virginia call his name.  
  
"Yes?" He asked looking up to see Virginia leaning over the stairs. Dam she is hot Draco thought. No bad thoughts he thought as he mentally smacked himself.  
  
"I will get you the book tomorrow. Is that all right?" Virginia questioned.  
  
"That's fine." Draco stated.  
  
"Ok, goodnight Draco.  
  
"Night." Draco stated as he thought to himself this is going to be a long night. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Virginia woke up screaming and in a cold sweat. Another bad dream, Virginia thought, not going back to sleep for awhile, might as well go to the kitchen. She got up and grabbed her black robe and threw it on over her white tang-top, white shorts ensemble. She then tossed her hair up into a messy bun. She didn't bother to tie the knot to her robe as she walked out the door or at least tried to. As she exited her room she ran straight into Draco's bare chest.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing here?" Dam he is hot, Virginia thought as she looked him up and down. He was only wearing a pair of boxers and she could see he was well-toned. Oh no, bad thoughts, Virginia stop it.  
  
"Well I heard screaming and came to check if you were all right." Draco stated actually looking concerned.  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"Well I didn't. I checked on all the other girls. They seemed fine although Cat's sleeping methods didn't look ok."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'll show you." Draco walked out followed my Virginia. They passed Pansy's door then silently opened Cat's door. Virginia stifled a laugh at the sight. Liberty was lying across the top of the bed while Cat was at the bottom. She was sprawled crazily, legs hanging off one side of the bed and her head and arms off the other. Virginia laughed outright as Cat flung her leg wildly and fell out of bed. Draco quickly pulled her out and pinned her against the wall.  
  
"What the..." They heard Cat say. She stumbled out the door looking about outrageously. "Dam I hate being blind. Come out who-ever you are before you I start randomly kicking things."  
  
Virginia shook off Draco and walked towards Cat. "Cat don't you know that's dangerous. Plus you don't tell your attackers you're blind."  
  
"Oh it's just you Gin. Another bad dream, huh, I suppose you want Libs." Cat stated.  
  
"Yeah it was a bad dream but you can keep Libs. I will just go get some hot chocolate." Gin spoke.  
  
"That's it girl, go straight for the chocolate. It always makes me feel better, but watch out its addictive and goes straight to your hips. Night Gin."  
  
"Goodnight Cat." Virginia stated laughing while Cat walked back to her door, but she halted right in front of it and turned towards where Draco was standing. Cat smirked and waved.  
  
"Goodnight Draco." She said and walked into her room and closed the door. Gin walked down the stairs while Draco followed her. They entered the kitchen. Draco sat on one of the stools at the counter while Virginia set about making them both hot chocolate.  
  
"Cat said another bad dream. Do you have a lot of bad dreams?" Draco asked. Virginia stilled while she was took the coco from the microwave (yes microwave it's a muggle kitchen), but she quickly grabbed the two mugs and walked towards Draco. She set one mug in front of him while she stirred her and sat beside him.  
  
"I've been having bad dreams since the end of my first year. When I came back for my second year I got my own room because it got so bad. Third year got a little better when I met Blaise. He helped me make the Dreamless Sleeping Draught. Although I could only take it once a week because I might have O.D. or something like that. The teachers knew what was happening and were really surprised that my grades stayed up and people couldn't see the difference. Fourth year went much like third year and then I went to America. It was bad. I stayed with Emma's family and they had no idea about the dreams so I didn't take the Draught and dreams were horrid. I freaked out the family a couple of times before they finally made me tell them everything. Emma's parents made me the potion once a week, but I still woke up on other nights. Emma introduced me to Cat and explained my problem to her. I thought Cat would see me as freak..."  
  
"Which is pretty absurd since I am a freak myself."  
  
"Cat!" Virginia exclaimed as she turned towards the doorway and there stood Cat yawning.  
  
"That's my name; do you normally blast out all your secrets to strangers?" Cat asked as she pointed towards Draco.  
  
"Nice glasses and I am not a stranger. I have known her since her first year." Draco replied.  
  
"Thanks, but you weren't the nicest acquaintance from what I hear." Cat smirked.  
  
"Dam you are a Slytherin and a good one at that." Draco said while Cat laughed.  
  
"It is common sense. One you continuously call her Weasley. Two she had a feud with her brother over you and third Gin told me stories. You think a girl can spend a year in a new place and not tell stories from where she is from."  
  
"Well yeah I guess you are right, but it's not like I am going to blab this. I may be a Slytherin but I am not cruel for no reason."  
  
"Yeah that's great. You two can keep arguing, but I am tired and I need to get some sleep." Virginia spoke up interrupting the other two.  
  
"Are you sure you are going to be ok?" Draco asked. Virginia just waved her hand and called goodnight to the two as she walked out of the room. Draco sighed.  
  
"Calm down lover boy she will be fine. She will go get Liberty and sleep well."  
  
"I am not a lover boy." Cat snorted. "Whatever, you interrupted and Red never finished her story. How about you finish it?"  
  
"Red? Oh never mind, call her what you want, I guess. I will tell you the story but if Gin gets mad it is entirely your fault." Draco laughed as Cat stabbed her finger at him.  
  
"You know if you laugh more you might actually get Gin." Cat smirked.  
  
"I don't want..."  
  
"So on with the story. Well when Em introduced Gin to me I didn't think she was a freak. I knew somewhat how she felt actually. She never said what her dreams were about but they were horrid, much like mine."  
  
"You had nightmares?"  
  
"Yes of course that is what I said wasn't it? Now don't interrupt or I will lose my train of thought. So I let her in on my secret, I told her about my dreams and showed her my medicine."  
  
"Liberty."  
  
"I told you to not interrupt and yes Liberty was my medicine. See when I was like four, I had entered pre-school and met Spike. Everything was grand, but then something bad happened. My parents and my two older brothers were killed by Death Eaters. Liberty was the only thing I had left. Spike's family brought me in and they mostly kept Liberty inside but then the dreams began. I would scream and it would take the family forever to wake me up. They thought about bringing me to a psychologist, but then reconsidered since I was only four. One night when I began to scream Liberty broke into the house and came into my room. Somehow she calmed me down and has slept in my room since. When Virginia came I lent Liberty to her a couple of times."  
  
"Cat, you mean to tell me your parents had a panther as a pet."  
  
"Well, Liberty had calming sensations and some other powers I am not sure of and she is quite a prize. My parents were aurors and rescued her from the dark side back when she was just born. We brought her into our home for protection, but then she slowly became a part of the family. I think she is about seven but she acts as if she is one, so think reverse dog years."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah. Ok, I finished my story so I am going to go to bed. Goodnight Draco."  
  
"Goodnight Cat." Draco called as Cat left the room. Draco slowly put away the dishes and trudged up stairs to think about what he had learned. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The sunshine worked its way into Virginia's eyes early in the morning. She groaned as she slowly sat up. She looked towards the clock that stated that the time was around 9:00. She smiled as she remembered her dream. It was her first good dream in a while. Those captivating blue-grey eyes and angelic blonde hair had made the rest of her night peaceful. She yawned as she got out of her bed and once again pulled on her robe. This time she tied it as she looked around her room as last night she hadn't really inspected it. The entire room was painted black. She had a cherry oak desk next to her door and next to that was a small table, perfect for her stereo equipment. Her bed stuck out of the next wall. Her bed was a cherry oak, four-poster queen-size. To the right of her bed was a door that held her closet. Across from her bed was a small vanity with a couple of drawers. On either side of the vanity was a door. The one on the right opened to the bathroom and the one opened up to her own personal library. The wall opposing to the door held a large window that had their dark cherry curtains open. She smiled at her room and decided to go wake everyone up and inspect what kind of room they had received. Although her plans were ruined as she exited her room. For downstairs everyone was seated except for three, herself, Cat and Draco. Virginia was going to have some fun. She walked into Cat's room and took her wand from her pocket. She twirled it and Cat's curtains opened. Cat groaned from the bed and Liberty looked up. Liberty walked towards Gin, got a couple pets then walked out the door.  
  
"You know just because you want to get up, doesn't mean I do." Cat groaned.  
  
"Everyone else is up. I thought you would like to join the party."  
  
"Fine, I will be down soon."  
  
"Ok, I am going to go wake up Draco."  
  
"Have fun." Cat yawned.  
  
"I will." Virginia smirked. She then walked down the stairs and up the boy's stairs. No one questioned her as they were all in the kitchen trying to find something to eat. Gin walked up to Draco's door and silently opened it. She crept up to his bed and grabbed the glass of water from the bedside table. Gin then dumped the water on the back of Draco's head. Before Gin could react she was pulled into the bed underneath Draco. She looked up and her breath caught. There Draco was head dripping wet and only in his boxers and all Gin could do was stare into his eyes. Those blue-grey eyes, the ones from her dream, they were the ones that had helped her sleep and wake up smiling for once. Gin was brought out of her thoughts as Draco shook his head and water went everything. She laughed as she was sprayed. Draco smiled down at her, and she smiled back still laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing at you little rascal?" Draco spoke smiling. "You think you can laugh at me and get away with it. Well you were wrong and you shall have to be punished." Draco began to tickle Virginia constantly. She couldn't stop laughing and it was getting hard to breath.  
  
"Stop... Draco stop... Please... I will do anything." Draco stopped; Virginia stopped laughing and looked up at him.  
  
"Anything?" Draco asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. Virginia began to laugh once more and slapped him lightly.  
  
"Pervert." She mumbled.  
  
"Oh now you will pay." Draco shouted as he began to tickle her again.  
  
"Anything... I will do anything."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Within reason." Draco sat back and pondered.  
  
"I will have to think about it, but until then you will be my prisoner."  
  
"What?" Although Virginia's question was answered as Draco picked her up and threw over her shoulder. She shrieked and began to pound his back.  
  
"Put me down you conceited prat." Draco continued to walk down the stairs as Virginia spoke.  
  
"I would hush your mouth Weasley; you don't want your poor family to have to pay a ransom now do you."  
  
"Dumbass, I don't rely on my stinking family. I have my own money."  
  
"Really?" Draco asked as he walked into the kitchen. He then sat down at the counter with Cat and Emma.  
  
"Hey guys, are you hungry? We have toast and cereal." Cat asked.  
  
"Do not give him any food. "He doesn't deserve it. All he deserves is horse shit." Virginia hissed.  
  
"What did he do?" Pansy asked as she stuck her head out of the fridge. Once she saw the scene she laughed. "Oh the tickling thing, good luck trying to get him to put you down. One time he did that to me and didn't put me down for an hour. Although that was when Snape asked him to kindly drop me."  
  
"Dam it." Virginia snapped.  
  
"Oh is Virginia sad no one is going to save her. Maybe someone should owl Potter." Draco laughed, while everyone quieted down.  
  
"You fucking bastard." Virginia screamed. She dug her nails into is back. As he let her go she jumped away. He turned to speak to her, but she slammed her fist into his jaw. She then brought her foot up in a round kick and jerked it into his stomach. "Don't you ever say that name in front of me with the implement of him being my savior. I am my savior and only me." She walked to the door, and then turned around. "Do not come near me again unless you want me to kick farther south." She hissed before she retreated to her room.  
  
"What was that about?" Draco asked as he wiped blood from his jaw.  
  
"You didn't hear?" Blaise questioned.  
  
"Of course he didn't hear." Pansy stated and smacked the back of Blaise's head. "That week his mother had to go to the hospital because of that, umm, I mean her back."  
  
"What the hell happened? Somebody freaking tell me." Draco shouted.  
  
"You care? I thought you guys hated each other." Cat smirked.  
  
"Cat, not the time for your teasing. I need to hear what happened." Draco said.  
  
"Well Virginia told me one day she was coming back from the library pretty late and she met up with Potter." Blaise said  
  
"What the hell did that son of bitch do?" Draco hissed.  
  
"He um advanced on Virginia." Blaise whispered. Draco stood up quickly throwing the stool back. "He didn't get anywhere, Draco. She pushed him off and ran. The story never reached the school, Virginia kept it secret."  
  
"Then how did you all know?" Draco posed.  
  
"Well that year, Virginia and I were the best of friends." Blaise stated.  
  
"Blaise brought me in thinking she needed a girl to talk to." Pansy shrugged.  
  
"She told us when she was in America." Emma spoke pointing to Cat, Spike, and herself.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"I didn't know. I just knew she hated him because she never stayed within five feet of him, plus that whole incident on the train."  
  
"I need to go talk to her."  
  
"I wouldn't go near her until I'd say at least after the meeting with Dumbledore. You need to let her cool down. Let us talk to her first. She is probably reliving the entire thing again right now. Emma let's go." Cat spoke. Emma and Cat then headed to Virginia's room.  
  
"I am going to go for a little walk. I will be back at noon." Draco stated as he walked out the door and portrait. He slipped out of the statue and headed down the hallway. There he is, Draco thought.  
  
"Hey Potter. Draco shouted down the hallway. Harry Potter turned as did Ron Weasley who was standing beside him.  
  
"What do you want, ferret?" Harry hissed.  
  
"I want to talk to you." Harry and Ron stepped forward. "Alone."  
  
"Yeah, like I am going to leave you alone with Harry." Ron snorted.  
  
"What the great Potter needs a weasel to fights his battles." Draco smirked.  
  
"No. I don't. Ron just go around the corner." Harry stated.  
  
"Harry..." Ron whined.  
  
"Go!" Harry yelled. Ron sadly walked around the corner.  
  
"So what..." Before Harry could finish his sentence Draco had punched him in the eye and had him against the wall by his throat.  
  
"I f I hear you tried to hurt Virginia again I will become your worst nightmare. I will become ten times the terror of Voldermont. You hear me?" Harry quivered. Draco applied more pressure. "I asked if you heard me." Harry nodded and Draco let him go. Harry ran off and Draco headed outside. He needed to cool down. He walked out to the lake and sat beneath a tree on a rock. It was one of his most favorite places. He closed his eyes and breathed as he leaned against the tree. He had fallen asleep from the peacefulness and had not awakened until his muggle watch beeped at 11:00.  
  
Draco slowly walked back to the WC's common room. Outside of the statue he met up with Dumbledore. Together they entered the portrait. Everyone was already waiting in the couch area. Draco sat down next to Spike and Emma, and looked over at Virginia. She was in between Blaise and Cat. She showed no emotion and say stiff as Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"First thing I would like to go over is your schedules. Because of your high grades you will be attending Advanced 7th year classes."  
  
"You mean we got promoted?" Virginia asked astonished. Dumbledore nodded. The four could hardly keep their joy under wraps. Promoting never really happened and was a great honor.  
  
"You will attend those special classes at regular times. You will have your muggle classes after except for Fridays. Friday nights you will have off as well as Saturday. On Sunday you will take your Fighting, Weaponry, and War classes. Now to keep the classes that you have on the side secret you will attend them through this door." Dumbledore swished his wand and a door appeared to the right of the portrait. "Now I am sure you will need this too." Once again Dumbledore swished his wand. This time a door appeared to the left of the portrait. "An exercise room. It has a boxing ring, a pool, a track, and muggle weapons with a fighting room. Oh and there are weights and mats everywhere. I hope everything is to your liking." Everyone nodded astonished. Dumbledore grinned, "I will see you all later. Remember your classes start tomorrow." Dumbledore then left through the portrait.  
  
"Hey Draco." Draco turned to see Cat addressing him. "You mind if we can go talk in my room for a bit?"  
  
"Um...sure." Draco stated and followed Cat up into her room. She shut the door behind him and then jumped onto her bed.  
  
"You aren't going to rape me are you Cat?"  
  
"No you freak. I know how you prefer red-heads."  
  
"I don't like..."  
  
"Yes you do, so shut up. Well anyways she told me about this club she always went to and I want to go but I don't want to go dateless, so..."  
  
"Why don't you ask Blaise, since he likes you and you like him?"  
  
"No I don't like him. Plus I don't want a boyfriend. All I want is someone to dance with." Cat rushed out.  
  
"Ok, calm down. I will go with you, but what about the others?"  
  
"Well, um...I guess we should invite them to come along."  
  
"Yeah, that would be good, let's tell them around dinner." Cat nodded. After a bit of silence they started to talk about one another. They talked about all their dislikes and likes. Mostly the two talked about music which Cat cared a lot about. Draco seemed to like it just as much as Cat. Cat then brought up dancing and turned on her very large stereo system on. She stood up and motioned for Draco. He shook his head.  
  
"What can't you dance?"  
  
"Of course I can dance but I don't really do it in public."  
  
"Well misters, if you are going to be my date tonight in a club then you better get used to it."  
  
"But there are a ton of people there that they don't notice me usually."  
  
"Babe, you are going to be with me. I am the Queen of being noticed. You are going to be seen. Unless of course you gather all your courage and drag Virginia into a corner."  
  
"I don't like Virginia. Where do you get that idea?"  
  
"By the way you were staring at her on the train. You looked as if you wanted to devour her. You couldn't stop staring. Seriously I thought you were going to kiss her when she had you pinned."  
  
"Ok I get it. I guess I do like her, but what about you and Blaise?"  
  
"Maybe we should go tell the others about the club idea." Cat suggested walking to the door.  
  
"Oh no missy, you are going to tell me since you haven't stopped bugging me about Virginia." Draco said as he grabbed Cat's shoulders and turned her to face him.  
  
"Fine I like him you little twerp." Cat shouted into his face.  
  
"What is so bad about that? He likes you and you like him, go out with him."  
  
"Oh yeah the world is really that easy. If you can't seem to remember we are being trained to go into war, one which may take all of our lives. I am not going to hurt or be hurt." Cat shouted, tears streaming down her face. Draco awkwardly pulled Cat into a hug.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard that saying that states that is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then give love a chance."  
  
"NO!" Cat yelled and jumped away from Draco. "I will die for this world but not if I am hurting someone in the process, especially Blaise." Cat then ran out of the room wiping the tears from her cheeks. Draco slowly followed as he neared the bottom he heard Cat telling them about the club idea. Everyone agreed that they should go after dinner. When Draco got to the bottom they all headed to the Great Hall. Draco's solemn face disappeared as he saw the Great Harry Potter with a very large black and blue eye. Cat walked over smiling at him.  
  
"You just had to go after Potter. You do care for her. Um...I just came over here to apologize for going all psycho banshee on you earlier."  
  
"It is ok, you care for Blaise, I can tell and you don't want to hurt him. Although I should tell you, you are hurting him by not even trying."  
  
"You are sort of right, but what if we go out and start to really like each other then the war comes and we lose one another."  
  
"It is chance you are going to have to take, but you need to stop listening to the what-ifs and start listening to your heart. What does your heart want?"  
  
"Well I guess you are right but that means you have to talk to Gin and plus you just went all like psychiatrist adult on me there and it was just a bit unnerving."  
  
"Sorry home-dog, I didn't mean to lose spice, yo." Cat laughed as Draco did some rapper impressions. They walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down with Blaise, Pansy, and Matt across from them.  
  
"What were you guys doing by the door for so long?"  
  
"Nothing Blaise, we were just talking about the club." Draco stated.  
  
"Which one are we going to?" Pansy asked.  
  
"I was thinking we go to Fiery Red, since Gin told me so much about it." Cat spoke.  
  
"Yeah. I heard about that place. Didn't they like not have a name for like a month?" Matt questioned.  
  
"Yeah, but me and Gin went there a couple of times and it rocked, so let's go." Blaise spoke.  
  
"Ok." Everyone agreed. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The guys all sat on the couches waiting for their dates. Draco who was currently waiting to see Cat (and secretly Virginia) (he he) was dressed in some old sneaks, black jeans, and black tang-top. Blaise who sat next to him dressed in black vans, dark blue jeans, and a large black shirt reading, "This is my Party shirt." He looked up towards the stairway in anticipation of seeing (Cat, I mean his date) Virginia. On the next couch sat Spike and Matt. Spike was waiting for Emma and Matt was waiting for Pansy. Spike was dressing in jeans, sneaks, and a plain white tang-top. Matt wore some sneaks, black jeans, and a red jersey. They all looked up as they heard the girl's doors open. Pansy walked down first wearing black boots with red laces that stopped about 4 inches below the knees, a black skirt that ended 3 inches above the knees, and a tight red spaghetti strap tang-top. Her hair was in two loose braids and her ears had two teardrop rubies hanging from them. She walked over to Matt and laughed as whispered something in her ear. Next Emma came. She wore black flare pants from under which white boots peeked out, and a white t-shirt that slightly showed her stomach. She had her hair down and had but simple silver studs in her ears. Right as Emma reached Spike Cat flew down the stairs. As she reached the bottom, she smacked her head and ran back upstairs. She came down again soon after though slowly as she was putting in her very large hoop earrings. She was wearing very tight black pants. She wore green flat boots and a green top that looked to be ripped at the bottom and top. It showed almost her entire stomach and her right shoulder. Her hair was in a loose bun that was letting out quite a few hairs. She passed by Blaise and laughed as she closed his mouth for him. He snapped it shut.  
  
"Hey Gin girl, get your butt down here. We are all waiting on you." Cat shouted up the stairs. Everyone looked towards the stairs as a shout was heard.  
  
"Shut the hell up you bitch you usually take longer I just couldn't figure out how to do that hair flippy thing." Draco jaw dropped as Gin started to walk down the stairs. She was wearing black boots up to her knees, a dark blue skirt that went down two inches past her boots. Her top was a black renaissance style, the sleeves in a bell form hanging from her wrists. The top gripped the sides of her shoulders, leaving her shoulders bare. She wore small hoop earrings and her hair was down waving about. "Cat, help me with my hair, please?" Virginia begged. "It is bugging me."  
  
"Sure thing." Cat laughed. She walked over to Gin who was standing near Blaise. "You are going to have to lean down, I am not wearing heels." Virginia laughed and sat on the couch. Cat stood behind and looked at it. "Oh I know the perfect thing." She pulled out her wand from her boot. She twirled it and whispered her something. Immediately Gin's hair became a mass of braids. It looked great.  
  
"Thanks girl."  
  
"No problem." Cat stated as she bent over to put her wand away. "Ok, everybody let's go." Everyone nodded and headed over to the fireplace.  
  
"Fiery Red." Gin shouted as she stepped in the fireplace after she had thrown some floo powder. She stepped out in the front entrance. She cleared out of the way as slowly one by one stepped out of the fireplace. She walked up to the doors and smiled.  
  
"Den my man how is it hanging? I haven't seen you in quite a bit." Gin laughed as she gave the 6 foot, brown haired, blue-eyed doorman a hug.  
  
"Ah, our little mascot. You look good."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"If you hold on a minute, I can get a replacement." Den took out his wand and tapped the tip of his thumb.  
  
"Cool, or else I might have to dance with Blaise the entire night." Gin spoke as she pointed to the group behind her.  
  
"Wow, you just got you a whole bunch of friends, don't you?"  
  
"Yep, now where is your replacement?"  
  
"Here." A guy behind Den shouted as he opened the doors greeting all those in the entryway with a blast of music.  
  
"Thanks Jim." Den said as he dragged Gin into the club. The rest followed. He led them into the middle of the club. He whispered something in Gin's ear. She nodded and laughed. She walked a step from Den and howled. The music stopped and the cheering began. She laughed as did Blaise. She waved up to the DJ on the second level. He pointed at her and started a spin. She laughed as she heard "Let's Get Retarded" by Black Eyed Peas start.  
  
A five foot clear circle formed around her as she walked forward Gin took out her wand and did a little wave while whispering a small spell. Her dark blue skirt turned into dark blue pants as it was quite difficult to dance in a skirt. She waved back to Cat. They had gotten very bored one day and had made up a little dance to this song. Cat laughed as she walked up. They started to shake their hips back and forth. Then when the singing right before the chorus began they started to do broken movements. At the chorus they began their dance. It consisted of high kicks, punches in the air, sweeps of the floor, and spins with drops, a combination that dizzied the crowd. Soon Gin backed up as Cat went off, doing rolls and slides. As Cat spun towards Den, Gin jumped back in, doing her own routine. As the chorus came around again Cat jumped back in and they began their beginning combination. As the song ended the cheers were deafening. The two girls laughed, then Gin turned and looked up to the DJ. She yelled "Hands." And the DJ nodded, he pushed a button and a new song began. It was Christina Aguilar with "When You Put Your Hands on Me." Gin started towards Blaise but smiled as Cat pulled him out of the crowd. She then looked towards Den who was being pulled towards a corner by what looked like a hooker. She turned towards Draco.  
  
When you put your hands on me.. When you put your hands on me..  
  
"Now don't laugh, but I was wondering if you want to dance."  
  
"Sure, since my date ditched me." Draco stated as he followed Virginia to the middle of the circle. Soon the entire crowd had stopped watching and turned back to their dates.  
  
I don't know about the travel of time And I've never seen most of the world I don't know Diving out of the sky Or living like the diamonds of pearls  
  
"Poor Draco got his just desserts." Gin stated as she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck.  
  
"Hey!" Draco stated slightly pulling his arms back from around Gin's waist. Gin grabbed his arms and put them back.  
  
"Oh hush you big baby and just dance." Gin stated as she placed her hands back around his neck leaning against his chest.  
  
See I haven't danced to a musical tune And I haven't noticed the flowers in bloom I haven't smiled When alone in my room very much Then we touched  
  
Chorus: I just know When you put your hands on me I feel sexy And my body turns to gold I just know When you put your hands on me I feel ready And I lose my self-control When you put your hands on me..  
  
Gin dropped one arm as she ground into Draco. He responded full force leading her in a twist motion to the ground. As they made their way back up he twirled her out then brought her back and held her facing away. She laughed.  
  
"Nice!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Gods you are so full of yourself."  
  
"I am not really conceited as I am just better than everyone else. Like you for instance."  
  
"You are not better than me, you are not even better than a maggot." Gin hissed as she stepped away from Draco and turned.  
  
I don't know if a doll can unwind Or how to make a person go I don't know how to be what you like And simply open up the depth of my soul  
  
"Are you sure because I find that hard to believe, I am richer..."  
  
"Money doesn't matter you slimy pig."  
  
"Actually it does matter, you just don't have it."  
  
"I do have money you prat if you didn't hear the last time I yelled at you. Also I recall someone getting kicked in a most unfortunate place."  
  
"Yeah but I also remembered someone got kicked because they didn't know everything that went on with a certain girl. Plus that certain person also made up for their insignificant statement."  
  
"How did you make up for it? You are still being an ass."  
  
"I'm always an ass you want me to be all of a sudden really nice because I said something really common. Oh and by the way, I did have a little talk with Potty."  
  
"Oh."  
  
So I keep my wings And my eyes on the down Ready for nothing But holding my ground I haven't used A particular noun very much Then we touched  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
(Chorus)  
  
"Oh just some little stuff."  
  
When you put your hands on me.. When you put your hands on me..  
  
"You threatened him didn't you, oh now he is going to think he can pick on me because I had some GUY stand up for me and made me seem defenseless."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
I won't notice Or pay you no mind Boy I couldn't care less What you do with your time Your fingertips on my hips Just move me like one of a kind  
  
"No, he hasn't picked on you since the whole deal because he was scared of you. Now all I did was give him a little reminder."  
  
"Argh." Gin shouted throwing her arms up. "Men." She stated as she walked out. Draco saw Cat follow her out. He turned and saw Blaise walking over to him.  
  
"What did you do this time mate?"  
  
"I don't know." Blaise gave him a look. "I really don't. Gods, women are confusing."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
When you put your hands on me I feel so sexy And my body turns to gold I just know When you put your hands on me I feel ready And I lose my self-control 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Gin woke up the next morning in a state of extreme peace. She walked down the stairs after getting ready and changing into some black pajama bottoms and a very large black shirt that went to her knees with a white dragon on it. She was smiling brightly as she greeted Emma and Pansy. They waved but continued eating. Gin grabbed some cereal from the kitchen and then went back out to the large table and sat down. She looked around her and her smile grew.  
  
"Hey girls, what do you think about some redecorating?" Emma and Pansy looked up and grinned.  
  
"Of course, but lets go wake Cat up first." Emma stated.  
  
"I'll get her; you start thinking of some ideas." Gin stated as she got up, taking her cereal with her. She trudged up the stairs and burst into Cat's room. Surprisingly she was already up. She had put in her contacts but was still in her pajamas in her bed. She was petting Liberty while staring at the opposing wall.  
  
"You are right you should put a TV there." Gin said smiling as she brought Cat from her other world.  
  
"What?" Cat asked confused.  
  
"You were staring at the wall long enough like it was a TV. You want to tell me what is up?" Gin questioned.  
  
"Blaise asked me out."  
  
"Great!" Cat gave her a look. "I thought that you liked him."  
  
"I do and that is the whole problem, remember I don't..."  
  
"Want to hurt anyone or hurt yourself, but you know it is better to have loved and lost then to never..."  
  
"Have loved at all, you sound like Draco." Gin smile faltered for the first time that morning.  
  
"I don't want to talk about that jackass right now."  
  
"You know you like him."  
  
"Forget him, what did you say to Blaise?"  
  
"You won't get off that easy, but I said I would think about it."  
  
"What go say yes right now."  
  
"You are not telling me what to do."  
  
"Well then I am strongly suggesting that you go say yes. You like them."  
  
"You know what how about a draw. I go out with Blaise if you go out with..."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Well then I am not going out with Blaise."  
  
"Fine." Gin shouted and stood up and ran out of the room. She shot into Draco's room. She jumped on top of him and shook him awake.  
  
"Will you do me a favor?"  
  
"Matters."  
  
"I will be in your debt."  
  
"Still matters."  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cat said she would go out with Blaise if I go out with you for some odd reason."  
  
"Dam it."  
  
"What? Am I really that bad?"  
  
"Yes." Gin glared. "I was kidding. See if Blaise finds out then he will kill me if I don't go out with you and Cat doesn't go out with him."  
  
"I knew he liked her."  
  
"I think the whole world knew he liked her."  
  
"Shut up, so will you go with me for our friends? Remember you will have me in your debt."  
  
"Yes I will but what are the terms of our relationship?"  
  
"Nothing, it will be as if we aren't even going out."  
  
"No you will not. You both like each other and you know it. If you go out it has to be because you both admit to your feelings." Cat stated from the doorway. "See you."  
  
"Dam it." Gin hissed.  
  
"Oh come on I can't be that bad."  
  
"Yes you can and I am not kidding."  
  
"Well you owe me anyway. Remember."  
  
"What?'  
  
"Remember when you tickled me and said you would do anything. Well you haven't done anything and I think now is a good time."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes." Draco stated and picked her up. Her arms wrapped around his neck in surprise as he spun and hugged her. "Oops sorry." Draco said still holding her up, with his arms laced around her waist. He quieted as he stared into her eyes. They were so enchanting. He was so glad she said yes, he had liked her for a while, but he teased her to cover up. The whole third grade deal.  
  
Gin's breath caught as she stared into those swirling pools of his. She knew she really did like him, but thought it was wrong. I mean she was raised from when she was a baby to hate Malfoys. They were evil and no good. Well they were obviously wrong, for Draco was strongly fighting for the good side. Besides she didn't care what her family thought. She dressed how they didn't want her to. She hung out with people they didn't want her to and she certainly didn't have the attitude they wanted her to have.  
  
"Gin..." Draco breathed and then kissed her. Gin felt like she was floating, even though she sort of was since Draco was still holding her up. Although it was different like she was on the clouds in the heavens. Draco wasn't feeling much different as he smiled through the kiss. He slowly put her down.  
  
"Sorry about that." Draco said, blushing, as he put her down, removing his arms. She stepped back and laughed.  
  
"The great Draco Malfoy blushing, who would ever have thought?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Don't worry you aren't such a bad kisser."  
  
"HEY!" Gin laughed and ran out of his room. Draco chased after her. She landed on a couch near Emma and Pansy. They laughed as Draco jumped on top of her and began to tickle her.  
  
"Nice boxers Draco." Pansy spoke between laughs. Draco looked down to see he was only clad in black silk boxers (A/N Yummmmm)  
  
"I know." Draco stated and he began to strike poses. The girls laughed. Gin smacked him on the back of the head. "Hey what was that for?"  
  
"Stop flirting." Draco smirked.  
  
"Are you jealous?"  
  
"Maybe." Gin smirked.  
  
"Oh you teasing little wench." Draco grinned.  
  
"You know usually I would take that as offensive..." Gin spoke but Draco hushed her with another drugging kiss. Draco pulled away shortly with both of them breathless. "But I will let it go this time." She laughed, and Draco smiled largely.  
  
"Woo-Hoo!" They all looked upwards towards the boy's dormitories as they heard the loud shout. Matt and Spike ran out of their rooms shocked. The two boys looked at each other and then at the room in between them where the shout had come from, Blaise's room.  
  
"So what do you think? Did he win the lottery or did Cat say yes." Draco spoke looking down at Gin.  
  
"The latter." Draco laughed and gave Gin a quick kiss. She smiled at him.  
  
"I could really get used to all these kisses, I am so glad Cat forced us together." Gin laughed. "Speaking of Cat let us go see what the other lovebirds are up to." Draco said as he got off of Gin. She pouted. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She flew into his arms. "This might be even better then the couch; hey before we go to Blaise's room we could stop by mine." Draco stated as he wiggled his eyebrows at Gin. She smacked him on the arm and walked up to Blaize's room.  
  
"Hey wait up, I was just kidding." Gin didn't turn her head as she sped into Blaise's room. "First day and we are already fighting. I feel the love." Draco mumbled as he walked in after Gin. Pansy and Emma laughed.  
  
"About time you got yourself a girlfriend and you a boyfriend." Gin stated as she gave Blaise and Cat hugs.  
  
"Now all we have to do is get you a guy. How about Draco?" Blaise spoke as Draco entered. Draco shook his head furiously, but Gin turned any way. Gin crossed her arms against her chest and gave Draco the look of death.  
  
"We are sort of going out." Draco said.  
  
"Great, wait what do mean by sort of."  
  
"Well I sort of pissed her off." Gin glared harder. I am sorry, alright. You should know most of all I can be a jackass sometimes. Please forgive me." Draco pleaded with the most pitiful puppy pout as he walked closer to her. As he was right next to her, he leaned down and got right up close. She started to smile as did he. Although he continued, "Please, please forgive me." She laughed as he got down onto his knees and begged more. He gave one more pout.  
  
"OK, I forgive you just get off your knees." Draco jumped up. He whispered a thank you as he gave her a cute kiss on the nose. She giggled and as he softly kissed her lips. He stepped back making sure he wasn't in trouble. And he was completely convinced when Gin unfolded her arms and wrapped them around his neck pulling him in for a long passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. They didn't break apart as Draco carried them out the door waving a good-bye. As they where in the hallway, Emma and Pansy yelled up at them.  
  
"I thought we were going to redecorate." They were answered as Gin waved them off. They shrugged and turned ready to get to work even if by themselves.  
  
Back in Blaise's room Blaise leaned into Cat, but was stopped as she held up her hand.  
  
"Don't even think about it lover boy." 


	12. Chapter 11

A/N - I did receive notice of Gin's real name but I think I will stick with Gin and Virginia because you all know what I am talking about. Please review. I like to hear how I am doing. Tell me if I start to get ahead of myself so I can make my story better. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
After a couple of hours had passed Draco and Gin finally ventured from Draco's room wishing to go to dinner. They were surprised to see that the common room had completely changed. There were now four small black couches in the shape of a half of an octagon. Then in front of the couches was a complete collection of the top notch digital appliances. There was a mega large flat screen, a DVD player, and VHS player, including a wide selection of movies. The table was the same, but the bay window had moved farther out and had window seats. Above the window they could see a large stereo system and around the room its speaker had been logically placed.  
  
"What were you guys doing for so long or do I not want to know."  
  
"We took a nap." Draco replied and took his eyes off of the large TV.  
  
"Oh, I guess the rules don't apply to this room." Cat stated sitting on one of the couches. She was leaning against Blaise and was playing with his hands. She continuously turned them around running her fingers over his palms.  
  
"You know I am sure his hands don't carry any diseases." Draco spoke looking at the two.  
  
"I'm bored." Cat shrugged as it explained everything.  
  
"What did you mean by the rules don't apply?" Draco asked as he descended the stairs holding hands with Gin.  
  
"In Hogwarts a History it states that no muggle electrical devices work within the grounds, you were looking at the big TV." Gin said as they approached the couches. "Honestly don't you read?"  
  
"Why you..." Gin laughed as Draco picked her up and threw her on the couch. As she bounced up he grabbed her again and sat down pulling her with him. She scooted off his lap and sat beside him. "You know you should gain some weight, it is amazing how mush I can pick you up with no trouble."  
  
"I am not underweight you idiot. I weigh exactly what I am supposed to." Gin sated firmly nodding her head. "And besides it just shows that you can pick up heavy things. Hey Cat remember that shirt Greg used to wear."  
  
"Oh yeah the one that said, 'I may be an idiot but I can lift heavy things.' I liked that shirt it was funny." Cat spoke as she still played with Blaise's hands. "I think funny shirts are one of my favorite things."  
  
"I thought Danishes were." Gin said.  
  
"Oh I love Danishes. They are so tasty especially cream cheese. Yum." Cat stated as she jumped up, leaving Blaise sitting there. "Now I am hungry, let's go get some food."  
  
"Yes." Gin yelled as she also jumped pulling Draco with her."  
  
"But Cat I was so comfortable." Blaise whined as he stared up at his new girlfriend. Cat put her finger to her chin and slouched in a thinking position. She lifted up her finger and smiled.  
  
"I got it. If we go to dinner, think about food plus me." Blaise just sat there staring at her. "I will feed you something, if you will go to dinner. Please I am hungry." Cat pouted. Blaise grinned. His girlfriend was going to feed him. Oh yeah. It was like they had been going out for months. He jumped up and began to pull Cat towards the portrait. She laughed and climbed out. Draco and Gin followed laughing at the two.  
  
Later as they neared the Great Hall, they were approached by someone. A girl, Slytherin judging by her robes, walked straight up to Draco and gave him a huge kiss on the lips. Gin grew angry as she the chick all over Draco and he just stood there. The girl pulled back hugging Draco.  
  
"I have missed you so much Draco."  
  
"Marissa?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Excuse me." Gin interrupted.  
  
"Yes." Marissa said turning.  
  
"Would you back up for a moment?" Gin asked sweetly. The girl, Marissa, looked confused but stepped back and got a few feet away. "Who the hell is she?" Gin hissed as she glared at Draco.  
  
"Uh...she...uh...um." Draco stuttered.  
  
"Wow, aren't you the sweet talker? We are over you good for nothing bastard." Gin yelled punching him square in the eye. "Thanks Cat for setting us up. I think that you helped me set a record. A day and he already turned into a piece of shit. I will see you guys later." Gin stated and stormed off into the Great Hall.  
  
"Who was she Draco, honey?"  
  
"My girlfriend."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She was my girlfriend."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But she was my girlfriend."  
  
"I thought I was your girlfriend."  
  
"What we went out for like a week and then you broke up with me."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Dam you just cost me a really good relationship and gave me a black eye."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Whatever, I am going to go find Gin." He walked into the Great Hall and looked around. Gin was seated in between a couple of big Gryffindor guys. He walked over anyway, but as he opened up his mouth he was interrupted.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"Let me..."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Leave."  
  
"Yeah leave." One of the boys at the table replied. So Draco did. Over the next week, Draco had been ignored by Virginia about a thousand times. No matter what he said she wouldn't listen. She wouldn't even listen to Cat. He was started to get pissed off at her. She was being a stubborn bitch. He hadn't even done anything wrong.  
  
Three weeks later at dinner Gin received an owl. She read the letter it carried. All it said was If we can't be a couple will you at least let me be your friend, nothing more. Gin thought about it, she had to admit she was kind of going over the top, but she didn't want to be played again, although she didn't want to miss something grand. She went to the common room. She slowly approached Draco, who was at the moment sitting on the window seat staring at the lake.  
  
"Draco." Draco turned shocked. The girl he had been chasing for weeks was finally talking to him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you be my friend?" Draco's face brightened and he jumped up.  
  
"Heck yeah, I mean yes of course." Gin laughed at his composure. He looked like a confused little boy, but then Virginia thought about the matter.  
  
"But nothing more, I don't want to..."  
  
"Be hurt. Yeah Cat told me about that one guy Josh."  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Josh!" A girl screamed. A girl ran towards Gin and her boyfriend Josh outside of the wizard mall. "I haven't seen you in a while." The girl jumped up and gave Josh a large kiss. Then she gave him a sound kiss on the lips. Not only did Josh not stop but responded to the girl's kiss. Gin looked on in astonishment, not doing anything but staring.  
  
"Who is she?" The girl asked as she broke away from the kiss.  
  
"Just my sister." Josh said as he led the girl away. Gin did nothing but stare as her boyfriend of five months walked away.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
"I wasted so much time on that guy. He had cheated on me the entire time. I was just some showcase deal to make him look good."  
  
"Is that when you changed?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your attitude, your appearance, and pretty much everything about you changed while you were gone. I mean you were always the quiet, smart, and lovingly calm creature in the shadows."  
  
"Actually that was sort of a façade. I went out on Fridays and Saturdays to clubs. Although acting like that innocent little girl kept people from prying into my life."  
  
"I get it. Then you went to a new school, where no one knew you so you could be the real you."  
  
"Yes. Although Josh didn't like that me, and asked for me to be a little bit more innocent. So I changed back, but after the incident I changed back and swore I would never change again for anyone."  
  
"That is good. So friends then? Ok I can deal with that. How about we go find our other friends and see if we can't all watch a movie or play a game."  
  
"Alright." 


	13. Chapter 12

A/N – Sorry it took me so long to update, vacation and me being lazy.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Three more weeks had passed and life had become great for those in the Wild Cats. They were all very good friends and got along great. Draco and Gin got along the most. They were inseparable. You were hardly ever see one with out the other. Meal times were also quite a site as they often talked as they took things off of each other's plates, although they stayed friends. Gin was still a little put off and Draco didn't push her. Another pair that was relatively close was Blaise and Cat. They were known as the cutest couple in Hogwarts.  
  
The couple and the rest of group were very excited at the moment, a dance was coming up. Although it wasn't just any dance but the Halloween Dance, which was more likely to be seen as a costume ball. It was the biggest thing of the year except for graduation. The group had all decided to go and participate with the costume ideas.  
  
"I got an idea." Gin stated from her seat at the table where the whole group was eating a dinner they all sort of helped to prepare.  
  
"Yeah what is it?" Cat asked.  
  
"We should have a sleepover."  
  
"Umm, Gin some of us are guys, and we aren't gay." Draco said next to Gin eating some of her mash potatoes. She reached over and took some of beef with gravy and replied. (Told you meal times were weird. They know each other a lot.)  
  
"Not like makeovers, just watching movies and talking. Plus we could discuss the costume ball like what we want to do."  
  
"Plus Draco why would you give up a chance to see all these lovely ladies in pajamas?"  
  
"You are right; the one right next to you is exceptionally foxy." Draco laughed as Blaise's face grew pale and looked towards Cat. "I am kidding buddy, she is yours and no one is going to mess with her for fear of some tortuous ass-kicking."  
  
"I am not his, I am my own person." Cat stated outraged. "If you put more thought into it you would see he is mine." The table laughed as Blaise looked at her confused.  
  
"She called you her slave Blaise." Draco chuckled stealing some of Gin's pie. Gin smacked his hand away and then stole some of his brownie, although he just watched.  
  
"Seems like I am not the only slave around here." Blaise laughed at the display. Draco sneered and grabbed some cherries and threw them at him, though the cherries didn't hit their target as they froze in the air. Everyone turned to stare at Pansy who was holding up her wand.  
  
"What I don't want to clean up a food fight." Pansy shrugged. Everyone laughed and slowly went to cleaning up. As they were walking into the kitchen Cat approached Gin.  
  
"I like your idea. I say we skip clubbing and put in a movie and then chit chat. I can't think of anything for Blaise and me with costume themes." Cat spoke.  
  
"Yeah. Hey how about we all go together in one costume theme."  
  
"Great idea." Emma said from behind them.  
  
"Yeah all we have to do is come up with a theme and get the guys to agree with us." Pansy stated.  
  
"Come on we are ladies I am sure we could persuade them somehow." The girls laughed as they returned to the table. The guys looked at them completely confused as they picked up some more stuff to bring into the kitchen. (See they are helping what nice guys. I know a lot that say it is a woman's job and stick her with the job. Ungrateful dumb-asses. Sorry back to the story.) The girls just laughed harder at their looks.  
  
"Hey guys we decided we are going to skip clubbing and do the sleepover."  
  
"What when did we decide this? We didn't say anything..." Draco said disbelieving. Gin shushed him.  
  
"Pajamas. Now what do you think of the idea." The girls laughed as Draco and the other boys quickly nodded. "Good it is all settled."  
  
After the table had been cleaned everyone went upstairs, changed for bed and grabbed sleeping bags. The girls looked at the room in front of the couches and then looked at each other. They shook their heads and removed theirs wands performing a spell that moved the couches into a straight line and back a few feet. They were now remarkably close to the table. Everybody laid out there sleeping bags and argued over a movie they should watch. Finally they decided on Pirates of the Caribbean. They all crawled into their sleeping bags and watched the movie not speaking a word. The only sounds heard were laughs and gasps as the movie played. As it came to an end, everyone sat up so they could discuss the ball.  
  
"So what are you guys thinking about?" Gin asked.  
  
"How about we do medieval theme? You know with knights and princesses." Pansy proposed.  
  
"I would rather not walk into the ball wearing a noisy suit of armor." Matt said.  
  
"And you ain't getting me into some poofy gown." Cat said as she walked over and sat on Blaise's sleeping bag."  
  
"How about we go as the Greek Goddesses and Gods?" Gin suggested. Everyone stared at her. "What?" Draco, who was next to her, picked her up and swung her around.  
  
"It is perfect."  
  
"Great. Can I be Eris?" Gin asked.  
  
"Who is she?" Pansy asked.  
  
"She is the goddess of Chaos." Gin replied. "Draco put me down. What is with you and picking me up? Don't you notice every time you do you get in trouble?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Stop it you two." Pansy stated.  
  
"Yes." Gin said. Pansy covered Draco's mouth and his reply was muffled. Gin, still in Draco's arms, stuck her tongue out at him. He dropped her on her sleeping bag. Pansy dropped her hands in shock as Gin growled at him rubbing her bottom.  
  
"No." He said turning to get back into his sleeping bag. Gin took hold of the opportunity and jumped on his back while he was bent over wrapping her arms around his neck. Surprised Draco fell on the floor on top of Virginia. She quickly rolled him over and pinned him. He looked up at her in shock. "What the..." She laughed.  
  
"That will teach you not to mess with me." Draco rolled her over and pinned her.  
  
"I don't think so." Draco smirked down at Gin who glared at him. "Oh come on cheer up. You know you like this position." Gin glared then leaned up to kiss him. He drew back in shock and she turned him again. As she was above him she laughed.  
  
"You know I think I like this position much better." He frowned. "Oh don't be such a poor sport." Gin stated as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. The two were not prepared for the surge of electricity that soared through their bodies at the simple touch. Gin stared into Draco's eyes as he stared into hers. He suddenly reached up and kissed. Gin did not protest but joined in. Everyone just watched on as the two passionately kissed in front of them. Then they looked at each and laughed. The group started to hoot holler at the kissing pair. The two sprung apart. Gin blushed and Draco smirked which Gin saw.  
  
"Wipe that smirk off your face Mr. Malfoy or suffer the consequences." Gin scolded.  
  
"What kind of consequences?" Draco wiggled his eyebrows, Gin blushed again.  
  
"Aww, how cute another couple in the group. So when are you guys going to hook up?" Cat asked looking towards the others. They gaped at her and she shrugged her shoulders. "You know you like each other so get over yourselves." The four remaining looked at each other shocked. Then everyone was ten times as shocked when Emma, the renowned quiet one, sprang on Matt and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. When she drew back she smiled shyly. He lay stunned, but then he grinned and everyone began to laugh as he brought Emma down for a quick kiss. "So you two, hooking up too? We could call this the Hooking Up party." Spike leaned in towards Pansy but was stopped as Pansy put her hand to his face holding him back. Spike frowned through Pansy's hands.  
  
"You could at least have the decency to ask me out."  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend Pansy?" Spike asked.  
  
"No." Pansy stated laughing as she quickly got up and ran. Spike sat still for a moment and then the event that just took place registered in his mind. He sprung up and raced after her. The group still sitting could hear Pansy screaming and laughing as she was chased around. Soon she was trapped on the stairs. Spike smirked.  
  
"Got you now."  
  
"I never give up." Pansy simply stated as she raced up the stairs and into her room. Spike tore up after her. They heard a shriek and then a couple of laughs before it went quiet. The group looked at each other then they all smiled.  
  
"Wow I think we all have dates for the ball now." Blaise stated laughing.  
  
"Oh shit." Gin cursed.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"I already have a date for the ball."  
  
"WHAT?!" Draco bellowed. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
"WHAT?!" Draco bellowed.  
  
"I already have a date for the ball." Gin whispered.  
  
"You can't...can't...you are....are going with me." Draco stammered. Gin shot up.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do and it isn't like we are going out."  
  
"We just made out, on the floor; of course we are going to that ball together."  
  
"I already said I was going with somebody else and I am going to go with that person, whether you like it or not."  
  
"FUCK NO!"  
  
"FUCK YES!"  
  
"FUCK NO! You are my girlfriend and I say you are not."  
  
"I am not a possession you can claim Draco Adrian Malfoy and you will not tell me what to do." Gin growled glaring at Draco with a look of death. "Do you hear me?" She growled. Draco looking at her with the same amount of anger was about to reply when Blaise covered his mouth with his hands.  
  
"He understands." Blaise said and carefully led Draco out of the common room to the hallway.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?" Draco yelled.  
  
"Because you were saying stuff you don't mean."  
  
"I meant every word."  
  
"Then you are becoming your father." Draco glared at him with so much hate that looked as if Blaise could have been incinerated.  
  
"Don't...ever...say that!" Draco growled.  
  
"Draco you acted as if she was yours to dictate. And you were about to say worse if I hadn't stopped you." Draco's look of anger slowly turned to realization and he looked much older as sagged against the stone wall.  
  
"I am turning into him."  
  
"No Draco you aren't, you just had a little mishap. Just be careful around her. She has as bad as a temper as you do."  
  
"Blaise you can't always be there, how can I stop? She makes my blood boil so much. Half the time I just want to strangle her and..."  
  
"And the other half you want to be there for her. Just play that side out. You know you like her, so march right in there and apologize."  
  
"What?! You want me to apologize!"  
  
"Draco you going to have to lose this battle if you want to win the war."  
  
"But I am not accustomed to losing."  
  
"Well get used to it because you will most likely lose more. Trust me." Blaise stated as he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Cat's got one hell of a temper too, if I am not mistaken."  
  
"You aren't, but I wouldn't have her any other way." Blaise spoke with a silly grin.  
  
"Aw, how sweet." Gin smiled as she stepped out of the portrait and stood in front of the two boys. "Blaise go to your girlfriend and let me talk with Draco for a sec." Blaise bowed and went through the open portrait. "Draco I..."  
  
"Don't. I am sorry. I let my temper get out of hand and I blew. I didn't mean to say all those things and I am really sorry. I just like you a lot and you with another..." Gin stepped up to him and put her finger to his lips and shushed him. Then she gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"You are the sweetest thing." She said licking her lips and gave him another kiss. "I am going to talk the guy and see if I can back out. How does that sound?" Gin asked.  
  
"Spectacular." Draco stated pulling Gin into his arms for a long drugging kiss. She smiled as she drew back still closed.  
  
"Sweet." She whispered. Draco smiled.  
  
"I get that a lot." Her eyes flew open. She smacked him on the arm.  
  
"Ow, I was just kidding." He said, but she was already walking away. "Gin!" He called out following her through the portrait. "Gin, come on I am sorry." He said as she walked onto the stairs. "Gin I'm sorry really. I am a dumbass." She stopped and turned around. She smiled and laced her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes since the steps had made them about the same height.  
  
"Admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery." She laughed slightly. He grinned.  
  
"Will you help me with my recovery process?" He asked putting on his puppy dog pout. She laughed and jumped on him. He wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her up at his eye level. She gave him a short kiss, then another, then another, and another. He groaned. "Why not just give me a long kiss?"  
  
"Because as the nurse I know best and plus we don't want you to overdose." She gave him another quick kiss  
  
"Woman." He growled. "You better give me a long kiss or I will..." She kissed him long and hard, throwing all of herself into the kiss. He smiled and kissed her back with as much fierce force. He slowly put her down to get some air. She smiled as he gasped for air leaning his forehead against her head. He then kissed it as he stood up and backed away. He gave and a bow then spoke. "Goodnight, sweet Eris." She gave a curtsy and then went to bed sleeping with beautiful thoughts racing through her head.  
  
A/N – Sorry it is so short, please review and tell me if things are moving to fast, this is my first fanfic. 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
The week passed by quickly and the day of the dance came upon the group. The entire group had broken off into couples, Blaise and Cat, of course, Draco and Gin, Emma and Matt, and Pansy and Spike. It was like freaking Valentine's Day with all of the romance in the air.  
  
Shrieks of laughter floated down the girl's staircase. The boys looked up and rolled their eyes, the girls had spent the entire day in Gin's room getting ready for the ball.  
  
In the Girl's Room  
  
"You are such a dork." Gin shouted as she threw a pillow at Cat. The girls laughed as Cat fell off the bed.  
  
"Ok, we are almost done you guys let's actually finish what we started." Pansy said as she stood up behind Emma. Pansy took some curlers out of Emma's hair. Cat stood up and walked to the vanity and pulled out her own curlers. Gin walked into her bathroom and waved her wand. Her burgundy hair twisted around and up held up by a clip with a few wisps of hair fell down framing her face. She smiled and walked out of the bathroom after putting on some black eye shadow and shiny lip gloss. She saw Cat had finished pulling out her curlers showing Gin that she had placed some dark green highlights throughout her hair. Cat had chosen to wear a dark green eye shadow that matched her highlights. Upon her head was a small crown. Pansy had spelled her hair and eyelashes to seem as if there were water droplets throughout it. She also wore blue eye shadow and had specs of blue paint on her cheeks. Pansy had a jeweled ring that went across her forehead and a blue jewel hung from it. Emma had curled her black hair and had it held back slightly with a headband of pink roses. She wore pink eye shadow and pink lip gloss.  
  
"Well I got to say it girls we are gorgeous." The girls looked at each other and laughed at Gin's statement. They all moved towards the door and called out to the boys. The boys stood up from the couches and looked towards the stairs. Cat walked down first. Blaise's jaw dropped as Cat came into his view. She wore a toga style dress, which was in two layers. The bottom layer was black that did not cover her left shoulder and went down to right above her ankles. The second layer above the black was a see- through dark green material that wrapped around her chest and rested on the floor. Cat actually wore black short shorts underneath her dress for there was slits on both sides that cut through both materials and went up to mid- thigh. When her legs escaped the slits you could see that her shoes were black flats that laced over her feet with black and dark green material crossing one another up her calves. Cat walked over to Blaise and closed his mouth and planted a kiss on it. The kiss seemed to bring Blaise out of his trance.  
  
"You look...look beautiful my dear Hera." Blaise stuttered. Cat laughed.  
  
"You are not so bad yourself oh great Zeus." Blaise had cleaned up nicely. He wore a light yellow toga that went to his ankles and showed off half of his well toned chest, complimenting his tanned body. He had changed his hair so that it was sticking up in many directions in jagged forms; some of the hairs were died blonde to seem like lightning. He also wore yellow sandals on his feet.  
  
"You really think so. I feel like a fucking pansy." Cat laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Nah, you look fine, but if you had worn pink like Em or should I say Aphrodite, behind me I might have had to dump you." Everybody turned to see Emma walking down the stairs. She was wearing a long pink tank-top strapped floor length toga that had slits up to just past her knees. The material escaped from the straps of the dress and wrapped, slightly hanging off, around and down her arms. The dress had a white satin sash around the middle that matched her white sandals. She walked over to Matt or Hephaestus who was wearing a light brown toga that only covered one shoulder and went to his knees. He wore a pair of dusty brown sandals and a (FAKE) hammer in his white sash. They exchanged compliments then looked towards the stairs as Pansy came down next. She wore a dress that looked to be made out of different types of blue leafs, that crossed in front after wrapping around her neck and dropping to her knees leaving her back bare. She wore a pair of light blue sandals and the most amazing thing about her costume is that wings covered in small water droplets sprouted from her back. She was dressed as Amphitrite, a nymph. Spike who was dressed as Poseidon looked like he was drooling as she walked up to him. She laughed and looked at him. He had spiked his hair once again but had died the top blue. He wore a blue toga that enclosed one shoulder and dropped to his ankles barely showing his blue sandals. Then they all turned and gasped as Gin walked down the stairs. She wore a red vinyl collared top that kept her entire midriff bare and exposing quite a bit of chest and a vinyl black skirt that stopped about four inches above her knees. Her feet were clad in red boots that laced with black cords. Although that was not all, attached to her hips was a whip. She smirked and strolled over to Draco, who seemed to be in a daze. She snapped her fingers in front of his eyes and laughed as he shook his head, seemingly clearing out the cobwebs. Although when Gin got a good look at him she thought she would need to call a cleaning lady. There Draco stood wearing combat boots, tight leather pants and a leather vest showing off his chest. Draco gave off his own smirk as he snapped his fingers. He laughed as she too cleared her head.  
  
"Welcome back from the other dimension." Draco stated laughing.  
  
"Oh hush you." Gin growled and kissed him fiercely. She pulled away quickly and nipped his ear and whispered. "Tonight I am evil and you will not mess with me." She then again harshly kissed him. He picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist and smacked her butt. She gasped and he dropped to her neck.  
  
"I don't take orders. I am Ares god of war am I not?" He whispered and bit her neck. She once again gasped but then noticed her weakness. She drew her fingernails across his chest as she slowly leaned back out of his reach. He hissed but she took no heed. She adjusted his arms and jumped to the floor. She grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a quick tantalizing kiss. She heard his intake of breath when she smacked his butt and smirked.  
  
"You will take orders if they are from me." She slightly glanced at the whip on her side and grinned. "Or else you will be punished." He grinned and grabbed her to him.  
  
"That just makes me want to disobey more." She grinned and leaned in...  
  
"Stop it you guys we want to go to the dance." Cat yelled at the pair. They looked up and smirked. Together. Which came off as a menacing sight but the group didn't care.  
  
"Yeah come on. Make out later. Dance now." Emma stated walking with the others to the door. They all headed down to the Great Hall and were amazed when they entered. The ceiling looked as if a thunderstorm was occurring and occasionally lightning flashed across. Pumpkins floated through the air holding candles inside and offered light to the room. The long tables were gone and replaced with tables for 8 set around the wall. The teachers table was still in front of the room but in front of the table there was a small stage holding a large amount of music equipment that was blasting out muggle music. The girls dragged their dates out to the floor to dance to the song, Move Ya Body. The crowd of students turned their heads as the new comers came out on the dance floor and stared, watching them move to the music. The couples were grinding and twisting and rubbing up against each other. As the song stopped a yell could be heard across the hall. The couples turned to look and they saw Ronald Weasley and co. racing towards them. Gin groaned. She couldn't believe he was bothering her now. She hadn't talked to him since the beginning of the year.  
  
"Ginevra Weasley what are you doing and dressed like that?" Ron shouted as he neared Gin and Draco.  
  
"I am dancing with my boyfriend while wearing my costume as this is a costume ball."  
  
"What kind of costume is that?" Harry Potter droned.  
  
"It is the kind you wear you ass what kind do you think it is?"  
  
"No he meant who are you dressed as?" Hermione stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh shut up you know it all I know what he was talking about. By the way I am Eris, goddess of chaos and discord. Happy? Now leave me alone." Gin growled as she stepped in front of Draco facing the trio, hatred flowing from her eyes. The trio stepped back and turned. They walked away but not before they heard Harry mutter something about Gin, a hooker and bitch under his breath. Draco jumped but Gin held him back.  
  
"Hey Potter." He turned as did the other two. She slammed her fist into his stomach and he bent over. Hermione and Harry rushed to his side  
  
"Don't ever talk to me again if you know what is good for you." She said as she furiously strode out of the hall. Draco followed her telling the rest of the group to stay. He found her by the lake sitting on a rock. He sat beside her and drew her to his side. He heard her sigh and turn into him more.  
  
"What is his problem?"  
  
"He is just a stupid ass Gin, nothing to it." Gin laughed as Draco smiled. She slightly smacked him on the arm.  
  
"But he is supposed to be the savior for the wizarding world yet he insults those on the side for good. And my brother supports him. My own brother, the one who is supposed to protect me, believes some guy over his own sister, his own blood. Actually my whole family will listen to Harry before me." Gin huffed as small tears fell down her cheeks. Draco saw and reached to wipe them.  
  
"Gin your brother has been friends with Potter for years now and he doesn't think that he can be betrayed by him."  
  
"But he has been my brother for twice that amount of time Harry was his friend."  
  
"Yeah but you're his sister, not his friend. It might have been different if you were his younger brother, but you aren't. He probably can't understand you or feel like he can get close to you."  
  
"When we were little he was my best friend. He played with me and protected me from my other brothers, but when he went off to school it all changed. I mean when he came home after his first year I became invisible, like he was too good for me. He was always hanging out with Harry and Hermione. I was just in the way. I mean he didn't even notice that I was in trouble the first year until he heard I was trapped."  
  
"But then he raced off to save you not wanting to hear about the consequences. He loves you Gin, but he doesn't want to think that someone as close to him as Potter could hurt his own sister."  
  
"He is right you know." Gin gasped as she turned around and saw her brother. "I do love you will all my heart." Gin jumped up and ran into Ron's arms crying. "Gin I don't want to lose you that is all. I thought I was protecting you by just keeping you around Harry and Hermione and me but just a far enough so you wouldn't get into all our stupid adventures. I didn't want to see you hurt."  
  
"But I did get hurt, not just with the chamber but by you. I mean you wouldn't let me have my own friends or let me get close to you. I thought you didn't care about me." Gin stated, more tears falling from her eyes. Ron stopped hugging her for a moment and wiped her cheeks.  
  
"I do care. And I will listen to what ever you want to tell me tonight."  
  
"Really?" Gin asked smiling. Ron nodded. Gin jumped into his arms again. Draco coughed. The two turned and looked towards him.  
  
"I'll just be going now, ok?" Draco said as he gave Gin a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"But Draco..."  
  
"No you talk to your brother real quick, I will see you in a bit and you can make it up to me with a dance. Ok?" Gin smiled and nodded as Draco trudged up the lawn again and into the castle.  
  
"He really has changed." Ron said as he also watched Draco leave.  
  
"Yeah he has. Well let's get to talking so we can go back in." Gin started off telling him about how she missed him, how she loved him, what happened with the chamber, and what happened with Harry. Ron's furry grew when he heard how his best friend betrayed his trust and his little sister. "Ron, it is over. I took care of it and then Draco heard about it and he took care of it. Stupid git, so Harry has gotten his just desserts. That means I don't want you to go beat him into a bloody pulp."  
  
"What do you mean Malfoy took care of it? I thought you said it happened quite a while back, before this year, and you weren't talking to Malfoy then were you?"  
  
"His name is Draco. And no I wasn't talking to him then although I was best friends with Blaise Zabini. Um...Draco heard about it from Blaise this year and gave Harry a black eye."  
  
"That was from Mal- I mean Draco. Harry said it was some accident. I should have known he had got it the same day Draco had talked to him. Are you sure about Draco?"  
  
"Yeah I am. He is great to me. We fight a lot but I guess it makes the relationship interesting. And he really cares for me."  
  
"Yeah, ok. Well now that we have talked for awhile you want to go back to the dance?"  
  
"Let's." Ron stood and offered Gin his arm. Gin laughed but took it. They made their way to the castle. Ron walked her towards Draco. As he reached Draco he stuck out his hand. Draco looked at it, then smiled and shook his hand. He transferred Gin hand into Draco's.  
  
"Take care of her." He said before he walked back over to Hermione who was standing near Blaise and Cat.  
  
"Thanks Draco for letting me talk to him."  
  
"It is ok, although you missed a great scene. When I came back I asked Blaise what happened after we left he told me that Harry got really angry and was yelling at everybody. He even yelled at Hermione. She was shocked then slapped him hard. Harry got mad and raised his arm. Mind you this is after Ron left too, Blaise stepped in between the two and grabbed his arm and twisted it. Blaise then scolded him, talking about how he should never yell at a lady, or raise a hand at one. Harry got mad and raced out with two teachers behind him. Hermione just threw herself on Blaise thanking him so much. Then Cat came over, interrogating Hermione. Kept asking her why she was all over her boyfriend. Hermione was startled. Blaise had to calm Cat down and explain since Cat had sort of followed Ron to make sure he wasn't going to beat us up. Cat then accepted Hermione and now they can't stop talking about some type of subject, boring Blaise out of his mind. He seemed really glad to talk to me."  
  
"Well I took you away from him but he gets to talk to Ron." Gin said pointing over to where it seemed as if Blaise was retelling the story. Gin saw Ron was pretty angry and was holding Hermione close to him. Ron anger seemed to calm down and he threw out a hand towards Blaise. Blaise too it, then went back to the story while Hermione and Cat seemed to be arguing over something.  
  
"I didn't know Cat was so into school."  
  
"Well yes, but she is ten times worse with music. Actually her and Emma get pretty scary sometimes with all there arguments, although Spike and I join in every now and then and make a big debate out of it. It can be really fun on occasion." Gin smiled as she remembered some of their arguments. Draco watched as his girlfriend stared of into space. His girlfriend, he was so happy at that thought. He drew Gin close and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him and they started to dance again. They danced and hung out the entire night with friends. They eventually were all heading back when the group was approached by Dumbledore. He brought Gin aside and whispered something in her ear. She smiled. She then led her group plus Ron and Hermione, who were also slowly becoming a part of the group, to their common room. Ron and Hermione gasped as they entered the private house. "Um guys you should sit down, because I need to tell you something." Ron and Hermione sat down as did the rest of the group but Gin, who stood in front of Ron and Hermione. "Ok I am a part of a secret force that is in training to beat Voldermont." No one flinched, as Dumbledore had drilled it into the school's mind that it was just a name. Ron and Hermione stared at her as if she were crazy. Draco stood up and walked over to Gin.  
  
"It is true. We are all a part of it. We are the Wild Cats or W.C."  
  
"We even have a mascot." Cat stated as she whistled. Liberty emerged from the shadows. Hermione shrieked. "Calm down she is cool." Cat said as she scratched Liberty's ears.  
  
"Wow that is some news." Ron said as he watched Cat. "How did you get picked? I mean out of all the schools, why were you the only ones?"  
  
"Well Pansy, Matt, Blaise, and I got it because we wanted to become spies." Draco declared.  
  
"Spike, Emma, and I just kind of got picked. We probably were the best of everything. I mean I am really good at lots of different types of fighting, plus I got the background. Emma is probably the smartest girl in our school. Spike, what is so great about you?" Cat smirked; Spike frowned and threw a pillow at Cat. She laughed and everybody joined her.  
  
"They just picked us Cat, nothing special." Spike spoke.  
  
"Actually I think it did have to do with our backgrounds and how we all excelled in our classes. We also never backed down, and we always could protect ourselves." Emma said.  
  
"Yeah I guess you are right." Cat stated.  
  
"What about you Gin?" Ron asked.  
  
"Dumbledore approached me about it. I was the only one that was reading everything I could get my hands on, asking Dumbledore to help me learn about the Dark Side. I just ate up the information and was always starving for more. America helped me cure my hunger, well most of it."  
  
"Can we join?" Hermione finally spoke up. The group turned to look at her, and then looked at each other.  
  
"I am not sure. We would have to ask Dumbledore, but Harry is not aloud."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well we will go talk to Dumbledore." Draco spoke and pulled Gin out of the portrait.  
  
"They are probably going to go snog, then ask, then snog some more."  
  
"Shut up Cat!" Everyone shouted throwing pillows at her laughing.  
  
Out in the Hallway  
  
"Couldn't do it alone, Malfoy?" Gin smirked. Draco turned towards her with his own smirk.  
  
"Well I wasn't about to let you walk through the hallways alone dressed like that."  
  
"I can take care of myself mister." Gin said as she poked him in the chest with a hand on her hip. Draco grabbed her hand and pushed her against a wall, leaning against her.  
  
"But wouldn't you rather me take of you?" Draco smirked as he kissed her neck.  
  
"Draco?" Gin groaned as she felt Draco nip at her neck. "Draco stop...we...we need...oh my...Draco?"  
  
"Yes?" Draco asked in a husky voice, not stopping his administrations to Gin's neck. She groaned again slightly pushing against his chest. He gasped and backed away from Gin as she came into contact with his bare skin. She smirked and turned and slammed him against the wall.  
  
"My turn." She responded into his ear as she stood on her tip-e-toes. She gently kissed down his neck and licked at the small spot where his neck smoothed out. He gasped as she bit into his skin, all the while running her fingers over his chest.  
  
"Gin you...you got to...stop...or I won't...be able... able...to." Draco stuttered. Gin drew back.  
  
"Who knew little Ginevra could make big bad Draco tremble?" She laughed.  
  
"Why you..." Draco growled and pulled Gin in for a long passionate kiss. They stopped as they heard a cough from behind them.  
  
"I thought you might want to see me." Dumbledore announced with the familiar twinkle in his eye. Gin blushed while Draco just smirked and spoke.  
  
"Yes sir, we were wondering if we could have Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger join us."  
  
"Oh, well let me go talk to them. You can stay here if you want." Dumbledore said, his twinkle becoming brighter by the second. Draco smirked and nodded, as Gin blushed once again. Dumbledore stepped through the portrait and out of sight. Draco turned towards Gin pushing her against the wall, leaning down and placing his lips upon hers, bringing small moans of delight as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He backed away about a centimeter.  
  
"Who knew Dumbledore was so trusting?" Draco whispered against Gin's lips. She smiled, pulling him down for another kiss. A minute later they came up for air and Gin spoke up.  
  
"I'm kind of glad." She grinned at Draco.  
  
"You will be the death of me woman." Draco growled pulling her head upwards; she grinned and slightly pulled back. Draco groaned and Gin laughed.  
  
"I believe I will." She said as she escaped his grasp and headed for the portrait. He growled and leapt after, she laughed as she raced through the portrait. He raced through the portrait after her shouting.  
  
"I'll get you." He grabbed her as she stopped at the couches, swinging her around.  
  
"Draco, put me down." Gin shrieked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, if you won't put her down would the two of you at least sit down." Dumbledore stated. Draco nodded and Gin laughed as he dropped onto a couch with her still in his arms. Everyone looked back at Dumbledore as he continued to talk. "Well, Hermione and Ron have joined. I will back tomorrow to build them rooms."  
  
"Goodnight." The group called. Draco stood up with Gin still in his arms.  
  
"Hey Ron, you and Hermione can share Gin's bed tonight. She won't be using it."  
  
"What?" Gin shrieked.  
  
"Well as long as you just sleep, I am sure she will let you use it."  
  
"Draco!" Gin shrieked as he carried her up the stairs. Everybody laughed as Draco bid them goodnight. Gin started to kick and punch so Draco threw her over his shoulder into a fireman hold. He smacked her butt.  
  
"You might want to hold still or we are both going down these stairs." Gin held still but once he closed the door to his bedroom she started to kick and punch once again. Draco laughed and threw her on the bed. "What is wrong Gin?"  
  
"You basically kidnapped me in front of my brother, who didn't do anything, and brought me up here to do merlin-knows-what. And mind you I am not doing anything." Gin stated crossing her arms as she sat up. He laughed and pushed her back against the bed. He kissed her but she stayed unresponsive. "I told you I am not doing ..." He kissed her before she could finish her sentence. She moaned and uncrossed her arms, wrapping them around his neck, bringing him closer. She pulled back. "Maybe I'll do a little." Draco grinned and kissed her again. She pulled back again. "But I am not..."  
  
"Gin calm down we are not going to sleep together, well at least not the active type of sleep." Gin blushed and Draco laughed. He kissed her colored cheeks and then kissed her lips. "I say we get changed and go to bed. You?"  
  
"I agree, I am pretty tired, and I don't think sleeping in vinyl is very comfortable."  
  
"I would sure enjoy it." Draco winked. Gin slightly slapped him no the arm.  
  
"Can I have a shirt of yours?" Draco stood and walked over to a door. He opened it and revealed a closet. While he was away Gin looked around his room. The bed was placed in the middle of the room. There was a desk across from it and a door to either side of it. One was the closet; the other was supposedly the bathroom. To the left of the closet was a stairway. Gin stared at it but she turned her gaze to Draco as he reappeared with a shirt in one hand and something in the other. He tossed her the black shirt.  
  
"Here you go. You can change in the bathroom." A few minutes later Gin came out of the bathroom. Draco's breath caught in his throat as his eyes ran from the floor to the top of her head. The shirt was very large on her and went just past her knees. Her hair was a bit of a mess but made her look even more beautiful. She also looked so at home with no make-up and just leaning against the doorway. He stood up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her. "You look gorgeous." He said giving her a small kiss.  
  
"Not so bad yourself, actually not bad at all." She laughed as she looked him up and down. He had changed into some black pajama pants, but that was all, leaving his chest bare, showing off taunt muscles and a six pack that was starting to make Gin drool. "Um...where does this stairway go?" She said walking over to the stairway in the corner.  
  
"I'll show you." He said grabbing her hand hands pulling her up the stairs. She smiled and followed him up. She gasped as they reached the end and arrived on a balcony showing off the night sky.  
  
"Can't people see this?"  
  
"Magic." He said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind as she leaned against the railing. She smiled and leaned back against him.  
  
"I love the night sky."  
  
"Well you are welcome to come here at any time."  
  
"Thanks." She said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Come on let's go to bed."  
  
"Okey-dokey." He chuckled as he led her back down the stairs. He picked her up at the bottom and threw her on the bed. She laughed as he jumped on top of her and kissed her all over. Finally he kissed her on the lips and the two slowed down. He pulled back and looked at her. He ran a finger down her cheek.  
  
"Merlin you are beautiful." She giggled.  
  
"Thanks, so are you. I mean..." He stopped her with a small kiss.  
  
"It's cool. Let's just go to sleep. Ok?" Gin nodded. He picked her up once again and pulled back the covers. He gently put her down then crawled in himself. He pulled her to him and snuggled his nose into her neck. She giggled and got close to him as she slowly closed her eyes. Draco watched Gin and smiled. "Merlin, Gin look what you have done to me? You have turned me into a softy. You changed me...for the better. Thank you." Draco stated closing his eyes for a restful night of sleep.  
  
"Your welcome." Gin whispered.  
  
A/N - Hey review please, I know it got really sappy but I thought it worked, but tell me if it didn't. 


	16. Chapter 15

Gin stretched as she woke from her dreams. She turned to the side and came in contact with a body. She sat up with a start, opening her eyes quickly. She stared at the sleeping blonde next to her. She smiled and lay back down next to Draco. She looked at how peaceful he was. She ran a finger down the side of his cheek and across his lips. He moved slightly waking up. He looked up at her with dreary eyes. She giggled as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands stretching.

"Morning sunshine." He finally focused on her, and smiled.

"What a great picture to wake up to." He smirked as he reached up and kissed her. She giggled as he sank back down to the bed.

"Aren't you the sweet talker?" Gin asked. He leaned back and folded his arms behind his head.

"Oh yeah." Gin smacked him on the chest. He chuckled. "You know it is true."

"Yeah, I think that was the only reason I went out with you." She shrieked as she saw Draco get a sort of evil glint in his eye and lunged for her. She scrambled off the bed, ran out the door, down the stairs and raced into the kitchen that was filled with everyone but Ron, Cat, and Blaise. "Hi everyone. Aaahh." Gin screamed as Draco picked her up from behind. "Draco you need to stop with picking me up, it is like you freaking get high off of it."

"Maybe I do."

"Man I didn't know you were a drugee." Blaise stated from the doorway. "Don't worry about me, I am just getting some food and going back to my room." He grabbed a tray and filled it with an assortment of foods. "Oh and Gin nice shirt. It looks so much better on you than Draco." Gin blushed slightly as Blaise smirked and left.

"Hey Hermione where is my brother?" Gin asked as Draco put her down but kept an arm around her waist as he grabbed a piece of toast.

"He is still asleep in your bed." Gin grinned as she took a bite of Draco's toast.

"So he was exhausted was he?" Hermione blushed.

"We didn't do anything. I swear I mean I wouldn't..."

"Hermione breath, it is ok, I believe you." Gin spoke to stop the rambling of the embarrassed girl. Gin then turned her head as she heard Draco laughing. "What are you laughing about Mr. Malfoy?" Draco stopped laughing immediately and put on a straight face.

"Nothing." He simply stated. She shrugged and turned back to the others.

"Whatever." She grabbed a tray and started to place food on it. "Carry this." She thrust the tray into his chest and walked out of the kitchen waving to her friends. Draco followed her.

"What are we doing?"

"We are going to your room and get to know each other."

"Oh really?" Draco asked wiggling his eyebrows as he wrapped one arm around her waist.

"You can be such a pervert. I meant talking, I mean we just all of a sudden decide to go out, and we know nothing about each other." She said as she entered his room and took the tray from him. She sat on the bed and patted the space next to her. He sat next to her frowning. She giggled and kissed him quickly.

"Fine." Draco groaned. She laughed and then thought for a second.

"What is your full name?"

"Draco Xavier Malfoy. Yours?"

"Ginevra Rose Weasley."

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Well, there is Bill in Egypt, Charlie in Romania, Percy in the Ministry, Fred and George in Hogsmeade, and Ron here. So I have 6. Do you have any siblings?"

"What makes you think I have siblings, everyone knows I am an only child." Draco jumped up fuming.

"Draco calm down, it is just a question. Please sit down." He sat. She crawled behind him and hugged him around the neck. "I am sorry."

"No I am sorry. I shouldn't have snapped, it is just a really touchy subject."

"Well you brought up my brothers."

"I just wanted to see how many people would be beat me up when they found out we are going out."

"Don't get mad but do you? Have any siblings."

"Yeah, two older brothers and a younger sister. They are supposedly dead. I don't really know. Here let me just start from the beginning. My father loved my mother very much and they got married right out of Hogwarts. They quickly had my oldest brother, then my second oldest came right after him. Then they took a break, I guess you could say, and I was born when they were 21. My mother became pregnant with my sister then and that was when my dad got messed up with the Dark Arts. We were a happy family until then. My father completely changed. He came home and beat my mom, but then my oldest brother stood up for her one day. I wasn't there but at Blaise's but my mom told me what happened. My father beat my brother while my mother screamed at him to stop. She said that that night she went into labor but she didn't tell anyone until my father left. She gave birth to my sister that night. She changed there appearances slightly and sent them away with friends that supposedly went to America, although they weren't safe yet as he went looking for them for years. My mother did some serious magic, sending a protector to look over them. It didn't work when I was five my father came home and beat my mother saying that he had found them and he and his death eater buddies had killed them all. My mother was so sad but she was actually glad that she hadn't been able to get a hold of me so I hadn't been killed. But my father made me sometimes wish I had been killed. He made me watch him beat my mother. He beat me and cursed me supposedly making me stronger. He tried to train me to be just like him but didn't really succeed as here I am now learning how to destroy him and all that he lives for."

"Draco I am sorry all that had to happen to you. You didn't deserve it." She hugged him with all her might. He was glad that she did not pity him. He didn't like to be pitied. They fell back against the pillows with him in her arms. She ran her hands through his hair and made soothing sounds as her mother had done to her when she was little and had a bad dream. He fell asleep and she tried to get out from under him but it was quite difficult since he was much larger than her and he was sort of dead weight, So she just leant back and sang softly to herself.

"Draco, Gin, hey we are..." Blaise spoke as he threw open Draco's door.

"Shhh. He is sleeping." Gin interrupted pointing to Draco.

"Oh what happened?" Blaise asked shifting his eyebrows.

"Nothing like that, he told me about his past."

"Oh dear."

"Oh dear? What kind of guy says oh dear?"

"Spectacular, sexy, handsome, smart, funny, did I mention sexy." Gin laughed as he struck a pose. "A guy like me."

"Isn't Cat lucky? I missed out on such a sweet package. Oh well, I guess Draco will just have to do."

"Don't worry dear I will teach him a few tricks and maybe you will start to get over me." Blaise said.

"Of course thank you for your help." Gin drawled sarcastically. "Now why did you barge in?"

"When Cat and I went downstairs, we brought up clubbing and Hermione told us about this Latin club in Hogsmeade. It opened at the beginning of the month, and since it has yet had the honor of the fabulous us I was thinking we could go tonight."

"But it is Sunday. Oh crap I forgot about classes. I got to get ready."

"Gin calm down, remember we got the day off since last night was a dance."

"Well it is still a school night."

"We will leave by 11:30 I promise."

"Well ok. When Draco wakes up I'll tell him. You go and tell the others we are going."

"Don't you need to ask Draco?"

"Don't worry I will convince him. Someway." Gin smirked.

"You should have been in Slytherin."

"I know. Now Bah-Bye." Blaise laughed and left to tell the others.

"So how are you going to convince me?" Gin looked down in shock as Draco opened his eyes.

"You sneaky little snake."

"I may be sneaky but I am not little." Draco stated, and then smirked. "Anywhere."

"You pervert." Gin shrieked as she smacked him on the chest.

"Yeah well what do you expect from the Slytherin Sex God?" Draco asked as he slid to Gin's side.

"The same that is expected from the Gryffindor Sex Goddesses." Gin said, smirking as she straddled Draco's waist. Draco one to never lose his cool smirked.

"There is a Gryffindor Sex Goddesses? I want to meet her." She smacked him again. "I mean you are the perfect Sex Goddesses but you are more of the Slytherin Sex Goddesses."

"Nice save."

"I know."

"You are so full of yourself."

"One of the many reasons you like me."

"This is going no where. Do you want to go clubbing tonight?"

"Oh my god, are you like asking me out on a date?" Draco asked as he acted like he was blushing.

"Cut the act. Are we going to go or not?"

"I thought you were going to convince me." Draco frowned. Gin laughed as she leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Hey."

"Convinced?"

"No." Draco whined.

"Too bad." Gin said as she got off of Draco and stood beside Draco.

"Fine I won't go and you won't have anyone to dance with."

"What are you talking about I can easily get someone to dance with me at the club." Gin stated as she walked towards the door.

"Wait." Draco shouted as he jumped off the bed and raced towards Gin. He grabbed her arms and spun her around. He pasted his lips upon hers in a rapid fever. She moaned as she pushed up against him. He smiled slightly and traced her lips with his tongue. She moaned once more, opening her mouth to allow his and her tongues to battle for dominance. No one won as they both backed up a millimeter to gasp for breath. "Merlin you are a great kisser." Gin laughed and leaned her head against his chest and felt his heart going a mile a minute just like hers. "Do we have to go tonight? I just want to stay here. How about we go on a date? Just us, no one else. We haven't done that. Please, I don't want to go clubbing, I just want to be with you." Gin looked up as Draco pleaded with her. She smiled and nodded. He smiled and picked her up and threw her on the bed. She laughed as he jumped onto the bed and laid down beside her. "Hey Gin..."

"Hey you guys, come on we got to go. We decided we would go to dinner then go clubbing. So let's go."

"Um Cat we are going to stay here. You go on without us." Gin said.

"Ok." Cat said as she winked and closed the door. Gin laughed.

"That girl is as perverted as you."

"I thought she was just stating the facts." Gin smacked him. "What is with you and smacking me?"

"What is with you and picking me up?" Gin asked as she raised her eyebrow.


	17. Chapter 16

"Bye guys." Gin called as her friends exited through the fire.

"About time."

"Draco." Gin scolded as she turned to look at her boyfriend.

"What? Come on you know you wanted them to leave just as much as I do." Draco shrugged while smirking.

"Oh yeah, you are so right." Gin stated coyly poking Draco into the chest walking closer to him. He backed up slowly staring at her confused. "I couldn't wait for them to be gone so I could shove you on the couch," She emphasized the statement as she shoved him onto the couch. "Climb into your lap and ride you mercilessly." Draco's jaw dropped as he stared at the vixen whispering into his ear. "But of course I am not like that so I am going to go now." She laughed as she ran towards her room, while Draco sat there staring now at the air. He finally snapped and ran after her.

"Woman do you have any idea what you do to me?" He asked as he caught up with her on the stairs. Gin looked down and smiled.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." She stated looking up into his eyes. He growled and grabbed her to him but before he could kiss her they heard a disturbance.

"Let us in you foul substance."

"Don't you growl at us you insignificant beast."

"What is that?" Gin asked as she walked away from Draco, who in turned groaned as she stepped up to the portrait.

"Can't we just ignore it?" Gin gave him a look. "Fine we won't." He said as he jogged up to her side. They opened the door and were greeted with two women. Their looks of hate changed immediately to large smiles as they saw the two students in the opening.

"Hello, Mr. Draco Malfoy and ...Miss Ginevra Weasley I presume." The two nodded as the women walked through and sat down on the couches. "I am Diane and this is Talia. (There you go chicks, shout out to my girls) We are supposed to meet you two and quite a few others actually, orders of Dumbledore."

"Really? I thought he would have told us if we were supposed to meet with someone." Gin pondered. Draco pulled out his wand, and pointed to the girls, who did not flinch, at the sudden threat.

"Who are you really? Are you working for Voldermont or something?"

"Not very trusting are we Mister Malfoy." He looked at the much shorter woman, who was wearing a stylish muggle business suit and was opening a briefcase.

"Well it can be assumed easily with his troubled past." The taller girl replied to her partner's statement.

"Hey how do you know about my past?"

"We know much, about your life and also Miss. Weasley's." He stepped even closer pulling Gin behind him.

"Then you are spies."

"Draco they aren't spies," Gin said as she peered around Draco, giving the woman looks. "They are seers." The women smiled and nodded. Draco didn't budge. "Hun put your wand down, they are not here to hurt us, Dumbledore probably knows something and is helping us out somewhat, in his own peculiar way." The woman nodded once again and the taller girl walked up to the two of them as Draco lowered their wand.

"Diane Halin at your service." Diane greeted holding out her hand. Draco shook it gruffly as Gin smiled warmly at her.

"Talia Tenachi." The other girl stated going through her files. "At no one's service." Gin's smiled wavered slightly but returned double time as she saw Talia's smile at her. "Sorry joke." Gin nodded, as Draco stood stock-still.

"Aaaahh, dam shitty fire travel. Can't people travel normal, brooms, cars, even apparating, come on." Cat hissed.

"Cat?" Gin asked staring at the fuming girl.

"Yeah?" Asked the ash-covered girl nonchalantly. She looked up from brushing herself off. "Oh visitors?" She looked towards Draco who was staring at the two women. Cat slowly walked towards them pulling out her wand. "Good or bad?" She questioned.

"You Malfoys are all so untrusting." Talia called indifferently pulling out a couple of files from her briefcase.

"It's Kendricks." Cat hissed.

"Or so you think." Diane stated as she drew her wand and said a spell before anyone could blink.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"


	18. Chapter 17

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Gin screamed as her eyes looked at the girl in Cat's spot. She was the three inches taller and her hair was silver white like Draco's and ran to her waist. She was slightly more slender and her cheekbones had heightened a bit. But her eyes they were Cat's through and through.

"What...What did she do to me? Do I have antlers or something?" The girl asked her melodic voice enchanting.

CRASH

"What the frick? Stupid fireplaces. Hey guys, oh company. Narcissa?" Blaise asked confused as he looked at Cat.

"Silly. It's me, Cat." Blaise shook his head quickly and looked at her one more time.

"Draco? What is going on?"

"I'm not sure man."

"She is an exact replica of your mom."

"Yeah."

"Did she like time travel?"

"I am not his mother I am younger than him and my name is Cat and you are supposed to be my boyfriend." Cat hissed stomping her foot. Blaise walked up to her, he whispered something, resulting in her face smiling and whispering something back. He ran his finger down her cheek as she looked up at him smiling. Her eyes closed as he kissed her forehead.

"What the crap? You are freaking kissing my mother."

"No you are mistaken Mr. Malfoy. He is kissing your sister." Diane stated.

"I don't have a sister, she died long ago." Draco said his face growing long to match those of Cat's face at the mention of siblings.

"No she didn't she was saved although her brothers were not so fortunate." Gin turned to see Cat's face buried in Blaise's chest as her soft sobs were heard.

"Please stop miss whoever you are. I lost the only brothers I had, I would rather not" Cat broke.

"Dear, try and believe us, we are telling the truth. Draco is your brother. You are Catherine MarieâMalfoy." Talia remarked leaving no room for argument. "Here, she waved her hand and a picture appeared. She handed it to Draco motioning Cat to come over. The picture held a woman that looked like Cat sitting in a large green chair holding a baby in her left arm and a small boy, a miniature of Draco, sat on her right knee. By her feet stood small boys slightly older than the one on her lap.

"My brothers!" Cat cried.

"That's my mother." Draco shouted.

"I told you." The seers teased smiling. Draco and Cat looked at one another.

"You look like her, my mother I mean. She would love to meet you." Draco said, as Cat blushed slightly.

"Do you have any photographs of her, maybe of your father, I mean my father. Wow, I have a father." Draco face dropped followed by Blaise's, Gin's and the seers.

"Cat, father, our father, he isâlet's go in my room." Cat confusedly followed Draco into his room. Gin was startled as Blaise placed his hand on her shoulder as she fearfully looked at the stairs as the seers quietly left their mission finished.

Sorry so short but this a kind of transition chapter


	19. Chapter 18

"How do you think it is going?" Gin asked as the half an hour marked the time since Draco and Cat had disappeared upstairs. The door slammed and Cat raced down the stairs and across to her room.

"I guess not so good, I better go check on her." Gin nodded as Blaise left. She looked up the stairs to see Draco standing solemnly. He blinked slowly and then looked down at her. She raised her eyebrow and he shook his head turning back into his room. She got up and walked into the kitchen. She made some of her mother's calming tea and headed for Draco's room. He was lying down in the middle of his bed staring quietly at the ceiling. She put the mugs down on the side table and climbed into bed with him, she snuggled up closely and pulled his arm around her.

"Draco."

"Hmm?"

"I always be here for you, ok?" She said looking up at him. He nodded but stayed quiet. She sighed and laid back down falling asleep.

"Draco." Blaise called quietly from the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Dumbledore is here." Draco looked at him then nodded. He carefully moved Gin to the side and got up. He walked to his door and looked back to see the girl lying peacefully in his bed. Smiling he closed the door. He followed Blaise to the bottom to see Cat already sitting in a chair, Blaise took his spot her and Draco sat on the next couch.

"It seems as if you have learned about your real past Miss Kendricks, I mean Miss Malfoy." Cat nodded slowly with a frown on her face. "Your new...look might cause a little uproar."

"Excuse me sir can I just go back to being me, I mean the fake me, oh this is so confusing."

"I understand Miss." Dumbledore stated waving his wand, and suddenly Cat looked as she had before. Her head slid to the side and she fell unconscious.

"What the hell happened?" Blaise shouted.

"It is just the effects of the spell, Mr. Zabini, please calm down." Blaise nodded and took a deep breath. He looked down at Cat and reached down picking her up, heading for the girl's staircase.

"Mr. Malfoy..." Dumbledore started to speak but was interrupted as Draco grabbed his arm in pain as Blaise fell to the floor carefully putting Cat down while his face was contorted in anguish. "We will talk later, go now." The two boys nodded before disappearing after touching a small object. A few minutes later, Ron, Hermione, Emma, and Spike crashed through the fireplace.

"What is going on? They all just left suddenly." Emma cried out. A groan was heard and the group turned to see Cat holding her head, while lying on the floor. "Cat what's wrong?" Emma asked as she raced to Cat's spot followed by Spike.

"Too much to tell."

"Miss...um...Cat is right, you four missed quite a bit."

"I'll tell you later, but right now I want to know where Blaise is."

"They are meeting with him, and he is not happy, the time draws close." The group looked up at the staircase to see Gin. Her eyes, black orbs and her hair flapping against an unseen wind. As the last word left her mouth her body slouched and slowly dropped to the floor.

"Oh dear."

"What the hell is going? First Pansy and Matt disappear. Second, Cat is waking up on the floor. And third, my sister is going all mystical and freaky. Will someone tell me what is happening?"

"Power is closing in on me." Gin stated softly. "It's Tom."

"What?"

"His power is in me. I can feel it. It feels like poison oozing through my blood."

"Miss Weasley if what you say is true, I believe Voldermont is growing stronger."

"But how does that connect with Gin. I mean Harry has the whole scar thing." Ron asked.

"My first year."

"Correct, after possessing you must have led to leaving something of him in you like he did with Harry."

"Then we must hurry." Gin stated, standing up. "The battle is coming soon. If we wait for Draco and the others return it will be too late."

"Of course. Come to the Great Hall. I will call everyone." The teachers were alerted and they raced to gather the children. After everyone had arrived and taken their seat, Dumbledore stood.

"Students, I am sad too tell you that soon we will be under attack. Voldermont has gathered forces and some reliable sources have told us that he will soon be with us. I want first through fourth to return to their dormitories with their teachers. Teachers you will set wards around the dormitories, then return here to fight. Fourth years you will be in charge." The fourth years around the hall nodded knowing full well what they were taking on. "Fifth through seventh, you I am afraid to say we will be on the front lines. Now I am telling you this is real, not some silly child's play. There will be losses and they will most likely be great. I want you all to think about this hard and if you want to back out you may."

"No!" Someone shouted, standing up in the corner. "We have been here for years, and we will not back out. We knew that one day we were going to have to fight and you taught us and prepared us for this day." Gin stared down at the Slytherin girl in awe and pride. "You taught us to be the best we can be, perfection, and you should not expect anything else from us." Gin was shocked as she saw a Gryffindor boy stand up and nod.

"Sir we will fight for this school, and this cause."

"Everyone of you is amazing." Gin said standing up, walking to the front and standing in front of Dumbledore, nodding to the elder, who in turn nodded back. "If you go onto that battlefield I want you to believe you are going to win and we are!" The Great Hall cheered standing up. "Let us give it our all, and defeat this bastard." The cheering intensified. "Now listen to me. I want all of you to go back to your rooms and change into the attire that has been set on your bed and any attachments there. You have less than twenty minutes to set up and be where you are needed." Students raced out of the hall. "Headmaster." Gin stated softly bowing slightly then turning to leave."

"Nice speech."

"Thank you." Gin spoke before leaving to change her clothes as well. She returned ten minutes later to find that the students had already arrived and had formed an orderly fashion. The tables had removed and they had formed straight lines facing where the head table used to be and now stood the teachers and Ron, Hermione, Spike, Cat, and Emma. She walked down a middle aisle, looking left and right proud of all these students.

"Fellow students, I thank you for your hastiness. It will help most greatly. Now for your attire, the padded vest that you put on first is a minor shield that should defect some curses that might slip through your own shields, but I must warn you they might not work on every curse. The white shirt and white pants apply for easy movement, a way to tell ho is enemy and not, and for unity. In this battle houses do not apply. You are all one, fighting for the same cause. You are no longer, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Slytherin. You are students of Hogwarts and fighters of the light force and I am proud of you." Gin stated looking out as they all stood tall in parade rest. "This day will go down in history as the day that Voldermont was truly defeated." The students smiled but kept quiet. Gin smiled brightly and turned towards Ron. "I don't see Harry anywhere. I mean this is where he shines right."

"We couldn't find him and everyone else is accounted for." Ron stated shrugging. Gins sighed and gasped as Draco appeared by her side, along with Blaise, Pansy, and Matt. They were bruised and tired, breathing raggedly.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Gin shouted. The elderly woman rushed over attending to their wounds quickly. "What happened?"

"He is growing angry and restless, he will attack soon. Although," Draco stated as he looked around the hallway. "It seems like you already knew. What's going on?"

"Your dear girlfriend seemed to pick up a seer ability in the last 24 hours." Cat stated as she scrutinized her own boyfriend thoroughly.

"Really?" Draco smirked looking at Gin who blushed momentarily. "So you did all this?" He asked as he waved towards all the students who tried not to stare at the four newcomers. Gin nodded. "You are amazing." Draco whispering kissing Gin quickly.

"Gods, I needed that. Oh and that reminds me." Gin stood in front of Draco and addressed the crowd once more. "This war will not be some fairytale ending most likely and I know there are couples out there and if you wish you have five minutes, then we will reform." Gin nodded and half the students raced towards others. Draco stood.

"You are just...one of a kind." He said breathlessly, before grabbing Gin closely and kissed her with all the passion he could, which she returned in full force. He pulled away and leant his forehead against hers. "I love you." She looked up into his eyes, seeing he spoke the truth, she kissed him once more, thrusting all of her emotions into that one small kiss. When they pulled apart Draco stared at her. "Does that mean you love me too?"

"Of course ferret boy." The two chuckled, but then Draco's face turned serious.

"Tell me please, I don't want to di..." Gin shushed him, and then wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly.

"I love you." She whispered. He held her tightly.

"Gin!" She turned in Draco's arms to see Cat gesturing to her wrist. She reluctantly let go of Draco and turned towards the crowd, seeing many couples and friends hugging and talking quietly.

"I am sorry to say but it is time. Let's head outside and get ready." Gin and her friends followed the teachers out of the doors while being tracked by the other students. They formed lines outside, backs facing the castle. Thankfully they were not alone in the fight as Hagrid had a number of creatures surrounding the students ready to fight for him. Silence filled the air as they waited. Then Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Matt, fell to the ground holding their arms. Gin nodded towards them and they disappeared. She turned back to the students.

"They will be here soon, stand your ground, no matter what, and wait for my signal." The students all nodded stiffly awaiting the unthinkable. Gin turned and faced the open ground. "Here goes nothing." She whispered.


	20. Chapter 19

Numerous pops were heard as the Death Eaters and Voldermont appeared. The students gasped but none ran. Gin looked them straight in the eye. She saw her four friends near the back; this just made everything just a little bit easier, hopefully.

"Dumbledore." Gin turned to see Cat asking something of Dumbledore. He grew grim and nodded. He flicked his wand and Cat has once more changed, her new silver hair sifting harshly in the wind. Cat then walked up to stand by Gin. "He will know that he did not succeed and he will fall." Gin heard the girl whisper. She then turned back once again, this time her eyes clashed with Voldermont. He raised his wand to his face, and drove it back harshly, and so the war began. As the students rushed against the foe dressed in black Gin stood stock still, staring into Voldermont eyes. She swept her eyes across the battlefield. She noticed Cat running towards a sweep of blond hair in the mist, obviously Lucious, Emma and Spike were just fighting with all they hand, shouting numerous curses they had learned in their training. The rest of the students were doing as well as can be expected. None of them had fallen, only yelling out as many things as they could to survive. Some of Hagrid's creatures were devouring and destroying many of the enemy. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her four other friends in the back taking then Death Eaters unawares. She turned back to face Voldermont with a smirk on her face, but then noticed him battling with Dumbledore, the old man giving it his best.

"Aaahh." Gin shrieked as she was hit with a curse from the side. She fell, cursing herself for being so stupid. She quickly clambered up, pulling her wand in the process. She came face to face with Lucious Malfoy. He smirked at her, but his eyes raged with anger. "Just like a death eater to fight with trickery."

"Don't you mean just like a Malfoy?" Now it was Gin's time to smirk.

"No because I wouldn't want to insult my boyfriend, Draco, and my best friend Cat, your daughter, have you met?" Lucious stared at her. "No? Well she is looking for you, something about decapitating her asshole of a father."

"You lie. Draco would never touch filth like you, he is a proud death eater, not some mudblood lover, and I have no daughter." Gin's smirk grew as she saw Cat walk up behind Lucious. Lucious turned and his dropped slightly. "Narcissa?"

"Guess again...father." Cat hissed. "_Vissita_." She shouted, her wand pointed at the blond man. He dropped and wriggled in obvious pain.

"Grab them and lets get out of here." Gin heard as she saw Cat and Luscious disappeared. She shrieked and turned as Draco and Blaise disappeared, followed closely by Emma, Pansy, and Spike. She turned and saw a Death Eater coming after, as she turned to run, she ran into another person cloaked in black. He grabbed her arm and dissapparated. As the swirling stop he threw her into a circle where her friends were standing. As she looked around they seemed to be in some kind of dungeons and were surrounded by about twenty death eaters. "Welcome, to my lair." A voice hissed from the shadows.

"Your lair, more like shit." Cat said with a disgusted look etched on her face. A death eater raced up to her and smacked her soundly across her face.

"You will treat the lord with respect you bitch."

"Calm down." The voice once more hissed. "Let them decide first whether they want to join us or..."

"We would never join your bullshit gang, you jackass, now let us the fuck go before we kick your ugly ass..." Cat shrieked, fury racing in her eyes.

"Such language, you sure you don't want to reconsider." There was a snap and death eaters flew. Two grabbed Blaise and held a knife to his neck.

"Asshole!" Cat screamed trying to rush forward but the Death eaters sprung once more, grabbing a hold of everyone. Gin growled as two got a hold of her wrists, and instinct took hold. She kicked backwards, arching her back, and her foot rested between both the men's legs. She fell to the floor as they released her. She scrambled up and turned to punch the nearest Death Eater slightly freeing Spike who fought, and soon there were punches and kicks flying. Suddenly flashes were seen and many Death Eaters fell. Gin turned quickly and saw Matt give her a smile after dropping a black hood. She smiled back and jammed her elbow into an attacking Death Eater. Soon there were only five Death Eaters standing, two still holding Blaise and three looking to be guarding...nothing, but then a hiss erupted from the shadows.

"So you are powerful, you were get what you deserved if you joined me. We could rule the wizarding world, and no one would be able to challenge us or you dear friend..."

"Kill me, I don't care, but they will never join a complete hypocrite like you. I mean who wants to bow before a man that isn't even alive and that is a stinking mudblood himself."

"You will hush your mouth." The voice hissed angrily, and the knife was brought closer to Blaise's neck, making a few drops of blood fall. Blaise did not show emotion as the pain settled in. Cat jumped but was held back by Gin, who stepped forward.

"How about we make a deal?"

"A deal?" Voldermont asked never leaving the darkness.

"Yeah, we fight, if we win well you'll be dead and we'll get to leave." Gin stated smirking slightly.

"You want to fight to the death with me." Gin nodded. Voldermont slinked through his guards as they slightly moved to the side. She stepped forward and drew her wand, and watched Voldermont draw his. "_Ganteron_." A red shield escaped from her wand and was thrown around her and Voldermont. Voldermont's red eyes flashed and his ugly face screwed up in anger. "I want you guys to leave now or I will not be able to win." She could hear the rustle and a knife clatter to the floor and heard a few pops. "Even you Draco."

"Love you." He quickly stated before disapparating.

"Love you too." She whispered. "So how has your day been Voldie?" He growled and threw up his wand, but she beat him to it, going to her mystical self emerging ten fold. The green flashed and he fell. "_Pytha_." She shouted and flames engulfed his body, burning it slowly. Gin watched as he slowly was stripped of his skin, flames popping as they ate his organs. The only thing left was his bones. "_Demuo_." The bones were crushed, leaving his ashes in his place. "_Scourify_." And the dust disappeared to some other dimension. She looked to the side and apparated to Hogwarts. She fell to the ground near the lake. She looked into the water. Her eyes had once more changed but they were slowly changing back to their norm, and she felt as if a presence had finally left her. She turned to see the grounds empty, except for one lone person. She raised her body much to her agitation, as her muscles groaned in protest. She walked towards the stairs and smiled as the man ran towards her. He picked her up and swung her around. He picked her chin up and drew her lips to his own, passion running like a stampede through her, pulling Draco closer to her.

"Don't ever make me leave you again."

"You knew I was going to come back alright."

"No I didn't, you just fought Voldermont, who not even Dumbledore could defeat."

"Actually I think on some level, Dumbledore knew I had to."

"You mean with the whole..."

"Yeah, I was finally able to put that year behind me."

"I love you." Draco whispered as he pulled Gin to him once more.

"Love you too." Draco smiled and kissed her once more.

"Let's go find the others." Gin nodded and smiled as Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and led her threw the large oak doors, to start a new life.


	21. Chapter 20

"I hate you Malfoy. You are never touching me again." Draco knew not to argue with the redhead in pain. "I can't believe I ever let you talk me into this." Draco inwardly smirked at the statement, as if he remembered correctly it was she that led him into that hotel room, and pulled off his shirt. Draco was brought out of his flashback as the woman screamed followed by a child's cry.

"It's a girl." The medic called as he handed the babe wrapped in blankets to Draco.

"Is she ok?" The woman asked.

"Ten toes, ten fingers, two eyes, two ears, everything seems to be in it's rightful place, but I'm afraid to say..."The woman held her breath at Draco's frown. "She is as bald as a cue-ball."

"Draco!"

"I'm sorry Gin. I couldn't help it. She is fine and beautiful, just like her mother." Draco stated as he kissed his wife's forehead placing the girl in his arms. "Did you decide on name yet?"

"Avalon. Could you go get your mother?" Draco nodded and stepped into the hallway. He looked around and smiled at the scene, where all his friends stood worriedly. They looked up quickly as he cleared his throat. Cat raced over towards him, carrying a small boy.

"So bro, what happened?"

"It's a girl." He shouted, everyone sighed a relief, and then started cheering at once. "She wants mother." Everyone quieted slightly as Draco walked over to his mother. She looked up at him with a few tears in her eyes, smiling as she lifted her hand in her son's. He pulled her up and led her into the room. He stood at the doorway after he closed it as he left his mother and Gin alone. They had grown quite close after their marriage and the whole scandal.

It had been about a week after the Gin's battle with Voldermont, when Harry Potter had rushed through the Great Hall doors. He had demanded that he had killed the Dark Lord, even though everyone knew the truth. For once Dumbledore looked truly upset at the Wonder-Boy. Harry had tried to find back up from Ron and Hermione, who just shook their head at him. He had yelled about how their minds had been warped by that slut as he had pointed towards Gin. Draco had mistakenly punched him, which led Harry had run straight to the Weasleys. His lies had affected the Weasleys, who had furiously approached their children. Gin had confessed that she loved Draco, infuriating her parents; they didn't even listen to Ron as he defended the couple. The Weasley elders had disowned the two in less then a week, followed quickly by the disowning of the Weasley twins and the adopting of Harry. It had hit Gin hard, and Draco brought her home to meet his mother. The two had clicked, just like Narcissa had clicked with Cat, and Gin had become another daughter to her. Soon though Narcissa was adopting a lot of children into her once small family. After Gin's meeting, Gin insisted on Narcissa meeting Ron and the twins. She came to tell them she had three new sons. At Narcissa's request, the twins had soon moved into a workshop on the Malfoy grounds. They kept her laughing with their jokes and helped her clear the grounds of anything she wanted. After Narcissa statement of them being her sons Ron had come to her for help on asking Hermione to marry him. After that Blaise had asked Cat to marry him, she had accepted Blaise as another son, and had helped the two moved into the Zambini manor, which had been vacant since the war. Then had started giving them advice when their son was born a year later. Then had arrived at the Parkinson manor with the twins to help clear that out when Spike and Pansy had decided to move in together, and answered to mother to the both of them whenever they needed, since Pansy's parents were both in Azkaban and Spikes were still in America. The same had happened with Matt and Emma, except those two had eventually gotten married and had twins. And the last large thing that Narcissa had done was help Draco ask Gin to marry him and the birth of their girl Avalon.

"Come on, all of you. She is asking for all of you." Narcissa stated from the doorway of the room where Gin was and everyone rushed for the door, all looking forward to see the new addition to the very strange family.

Hey guys i finally finished I am sorry if it does not meet up with your expectations, but it is my first story. I am sure my next story will surely be grander. Oh looke for in the next week or more. It is called

"The Huntress"


End file.
